Time Marches On
by critterlady
Summary: Things were looking up for Tamara, she had a new home, new job, a new family. But all good things come to an end. What happens when Loki becomes involved in her life? Includes all Avengers, Jake returns, and introducing my favorite X-Men. Rated T for violence, language, and dark themes later in the story. 25 chapters total. * Tamara series -follows "Chrysalis"
1. Attack in Central Park

It had been a couple months since her first mission with the team. By now, they were used to Tamara being part of the team and no longer worried, well, not as much as she expected. She'd gone with the others on a few small missions but only one other time had everyone been sent out. Everyone came home that time with just minor injuries and even though they tried to hide them from Tamara, she still knew. When she insisted on providing some healing, everyone argued that it wasn't needed. Tamara pointed out it was better to allow her to heal them now when she knew she could get a good nights rest. The alternative was for her to heal them before the next mission and risk not being rested enough if something serious came up. When she wasn't training, she had other activities to keep her occupied, and even Tony respected her privacy enough not to pry. Steve and Clint had taken to doing parkour with her around town, sometimes during the day but sometimes late at night. When they weren't with her at night, she was sometimes joined by Spider-man, although she teased him that using his webs was cheating when they raced.

It was a beautiful fall day and Tamara had spent most of it in Central Park. She loved watching families as they picnicked and the kids played, it reminded her of her life before her sister died but it always ended too soon. Today she had been surprised to see Toby and Sasha, and not wanting a reminder of what she was missing, she made sure they didn't see her. Instead, she stayed perched on a large rock under a tree where she could watch people and sketch. She been melancholy lately and she knew the others had noticed, even though she tried not to let it show. But September was always hard for her, even after all these years, she still couldn't forget what she was missing. Her mom's and grandmother's birthdays and the anniversary of her father's and sister's deaths. Comfortable in the warm afternoon sun, Tamara began to doze with Toi in her lap.

She didn't know how long she dozed but she awoke to the sounds of screams coming from the far side of the park. She hurriedly shoved all her sketching supplies into her backpack and slung it over her shoulders. Climbing down from the rock, she stopped to pinpoint where in the park the sounds were the loudest, then sprinted off in that direction, Toi right behind her. As she jogged down a bike path towards the screams, she began to meet people, running in absolute fear with no regard for direction. Grabbing one woman, she jerked her to a stop.

"Stop, what's going on?"

"Those things just started attacking people, they killed the guy next to me, lemme go, I gotta get away, lemme go." The terrified woman pulled loose from Tamara's grip and ran off as fast as she could.

Tamara didn't wait to see what the problem was, the fact that people were being killed was reason enough for her to be concerned. As the screams died down, she crouched behind a tree and tried to decide the best route to get closer to whatever was going on, without being seen. As she hid behind the tree, she felt Toi huddle close to her and she realized the cat was shaking in fear. Checking to make sure she could not be seen, Tamara tried to relax and allow herself to link with Toi but was unsuccessful due to the fear the cat was experiencing. All she was able to understand was that Toi knew those smells and she was terrified. Deciding it was better to be prepared, she tapped her comm for JARVIS.

"JARVIS, I need you to contact everyone, something's going on here in Central Park. I don't have details yet but whatever it is, I don't think it's from around here. Toi recognizes the smell and she's terrified of whatever it is she's smelling. I'll wait for everyone as long as nobody's in danger but hurry. I'll try to get a message to Thor, hopefully Heimdall is watching." Tamara ducked further into the trees, glad for the cover as she moved further away from the unknown danger. Once she thought it was far enough away, she decided it was time to test if Heimdall really was watching. "Heimdall, if you can hear me, something is attacking here and whatever it is, it doesn't belong here. Tell Thor it has the cat he brought me terrified so I think it's from Asgård, and hurry, please." She felt a little stupid talking to no one that others could see but she had to trust Thor that Heimdall was watching over Earth whenever Thor was in Asgård.

Tamara was grateful that she never left home without her dagger when she saw what was rampaging through Central Park. The creatures were vaguely humanoid but stood 10-15 feet tall and looked liked they weighed several hundred pounds. They were covered in some kind of fur and reminded Tamara of a grizzly bear, only bigger and uglier. They didn't seem to rely on eyesight much as Tamara noted they sniffed the air frequently before changing direction. Tamara saw one headed for a woman and child and silently prayed the others would arrive quickly. Tamara mentally willed her dagger into a sword and ran towards the beast, yelling as loud as she could.

The beast turned and focused on Tamara, that was all the woman needed to snatch up the child and run under the trees. As the beast lumbered closer, Tamara could feel the ground shake with each step. Tamara noted two more of the creatures and she could hear screams from other areas. Tamara held her sword lightly and shifted around, trying to get a large cluster of boulders behind her. She did not want to give these things the opportunity to attack her from behind while she fought. As the beast advanced, she saw it carried something resembling a mace in one hand and a short sword in the other. She had not practiced against dual-wielding opponents but she knew she had no choice. As the beast swung the mace at her, she dodged under the blow and swung her sword towards the creature's leg, hoping to bring it down. She felt the shock in her arm as the sword made contact and sliced into the creature's leg. It swung the sword down towards Tamara but she was not aware of it until she heard a familiar noise and looked up to see Cap's shield send the sword flying. Relieved that she was no longer alone with these things, Tamara attacked again, repeatedly slicing and stabbing until the creature fell to the ground.

The sounds of battle could be heard in several spots but Tamara noticed a storm building, she had never been so happy to see not just Thor but Sif and the warriors three approach the beasts. It seemed they were indeed familiar with the creatures because they teamed up against them, only stopping to cut off the head of each and throw it to the side before attacking the next creature. Tamara wondered at this, then decided they must have a reason, so she prepared to do the same. She turned back towards the creature she had brought down only to realize it was no longer there. She could hear the sounds of fighting growing louder so she headed for the battle.

She found most everyone in a clearing surrounding several of the beasts and attacking them as a group. When the last creature was brought down, Thor called down lightning and set the bodies on fire. Tamara returned her dagger to her belt, then sat and rested, as Thor introduced the Avengers to the warriors three; Hogun, Fandral and Volkstagg, they had already met Sif when she came to help train Tamara to handle a sword. Tamara watched quietly as Thor spoke softly to Sif before the bifrost opened and she returned to Asgård with the others.

"What's up big guy, they don't want victory pizza?"

"They are going to let my father know that somehow creatures from the Darkwoods managed to get to Midgard. They may have found a hidden way in the woods, he will send warriors to discover their path here and destroy it."

"Good, but SHIELD won't be happy they don't get to study them."

"The only way to kill them is beheading, even then you must burn the bodies to prevent them returning to life. They are cursed creatures who only seek to destroy and cause death. If even one survives, this world is not safe. None of you were injured by them?"

"Other than thrown around, no, everyone tried to keep their distance, what's the problem though?"

"They produce a deadly poison in their claws, and they use that same poison on their weapons. Those they killed today must be burned, lest the poison get into the very soil."

"OK, so cleanup crews need to wear hazmat, someone else can tell Fury that, I just want to go home."

"I shall join you, once I am sure the creatures were all destroyed."

Tamara had only heard part of the conversation between Thor and Tony because she was busy trying to heal a few small wounds on the rest of the team. Nobody was seriously injured but it was always best to have the team in top shape, she only needed sugar and sleep to recover, thanks to the bracelets augmenting her own abilities. Once that was done, she went off to find Toi, she knew the cat was injured because she could feel her pain. She finally found her at the edge of a small grove of trees, about a hundred feet from where the others rested. She was getting ready to heal a broken leg on Toi when she was grabbed and jerked into the air. Toi was thrashing underneath her, trying to attack whatever had grabbed Tamara but she couldn't fight injured as she was.

Tamara could feel the world growing cold and her vision was beginning to grow dim. Logically, she knew this was because something, not someone, but something was holding her off the ground by her neck, squeezing so tight she could barely breathe. Fighting her own fear and dizziness, she tried to communicate with Toi to get help. When Toi stood unsteadily on three legs, Tamara heard a growl from behind her and realized that it must be the creature she had thought was dead earlier. She was only vaguely aware of the noises around her, all she could think about was getting away. She struggled against the creature and was relieved when the grip on her throat slackened. As she drew in several ragged breaths, she heard someone yelling but she couldn't make out what they were saying over the sound of the blood rushing through her head.

"Put the mortal down, harm her and you die."

"My death matters not, godling. The master comes to take his revenge."

"What master, who sent you to this world?"

"The dark one, the destroyer. No longer will we hide in the Darkwoods, this world shall be our new home."

Tamara had finally been able to make some sense of events happening around her. She knew Thor was talking to the creature, although she doubted anyone else understood it, she only caught a couple of words in the whole exchange. She could feel something against her back and since no one had attacked the thing, she had to assume it was a weapon. She could feel her fingers brush loosely against her left side and she hoped the dagger had not fallen from her belt. She tried to act weaker than she was but it was hard, knowing her friends were concerned for her. She saw Clint watching closely so she slowly began to sign the alphabet with her right hand, hoping he would understand she was acting worse than she was. She saw his eyes widen slightly and the slight tilt of his head as he stepped back. Knowing he now understood she was not unconscious, she prayed he would be ready to act, now it was just a matter of waiting and hoping the creature didn't begin to choke her again.

When Clint stepped back, Tasha noticed and stepped closer to him. As she looked to his eyes, she saw him dart a glance towards Tamara before returning his gaze to the creature holding her. Tasha looked towards Tamara as well and saw her signing, the only way she had to let anyone know she was aware of what was going on. She carefully hid her relief behind her mask, years of training kept her from revealing her emotions to anyone she faced and this creature would be no different.

"You care for the mortals, they are weak and pathetic. They are not worthy of the master."

Tamara finally felt her fingers brush against the dagger and she tried to get a grip on it, finally succeeding in pulling it from her belt. She turned it in her hand so it faced backwards and glanced towards Clint and Tasha, hoping they could guess what she was about to do. Gambling that she could move faster than the creature, Tamara willed the dagger back into a sword and felt it grow heavier in her hand. Just as she felt it meet with resistance, she felt a burning begin in her shoulder before it seemed as though fire was boiling through her body. The creature screamed and threw her, as she landed with a sickening thud, she heard a snap. As the pain in her back and shoulder increased, she realized that whatever the creature had stabbed her with was now broken off inside her shoulder, and it burned. The pain was so intense that she was no longer aware of the world around her, her entire focus was on the fire burning through her body. She didn't even know when Steve reached her and lifted her from the ground.

"Tamara, don't do this to us, we can't lose you, Thor, can't you do anything?"

"There is a slight chance our healers can help her but only a chance. I must take her to Asgård, she will die here."

"Then let's go, do whatever you have to in order to get us there, I'm going too."

A rainbow light lit the sky and Thor grabbed Steve's arm as he cradled Tamara, pulling him into the light before anyone else could react. Suddenly, both the light and the three of them were gone, leaving the other Avengers to wonder if they would ever see Tamara alive again.

A/N - As of 3/21/2014 this chapter has almost 250 views but it seems almost no one is reading further. If something about the story bothers you, I would love feedback. Yes, these stories have the OC in them a lot, but why create an OC if you're not going to use them? And if you don't read further, how do you find out the effect Loki has on her life?


	2. Journey to Asgård

Steve wasn't aware of anything except the slow ragged breaths coming from Tamara, the light blinded him to everything else. Suddenly the light was gone and they were standing in a massive dome, with an imposing sword-wielding man standing before them. Steve could make out more voices and then Thor was actually shoved aside as a small delicate woman appeared before Steve. She reached a hand out and gently brushed it across Tamara's face, causing her to glow slightly as her breathing eased. She gently took hold of Steve's arm and began to guide him from the dome without saying a word. Steve glanced at Thor but when he saw the relief on Thor's face, he hoped it meant this lady was one of the healers. She led Steve to a carriage and helped him climb inside, then it sped off towards a group of buildings gleaming in the distance.

Steve was led to a small room with a bed and he gently placed Tamara on the bed. He tried to stay close to her but he felt someone take his arm and lead him away. When he looked up, he saw Thor studying him with concern evident in his deep blue eyes. A strange man was with him and this man gently pulled Steve over to a chair, urging him to sit.

"Easy Steve, you must let the healers alone. This is Hakon, one of the healers, he only wishes to make sure none of the poison got into your wounds. Allow him to help you, you need not leave the room, but you must allow the healers room to work."

"I'm not leaving her, I should have been watching her better."

"You cannot always protect her, you have to trust her."

"I'm the leader Thor, it's my job to make sure everyone comes homes. I won't fail her like I did Bucky."

Steve was startled by someone placing a table close to him and then platters of food were placed on the table. Thor grabbed a platter and began to eat, urging Steve to do the same, and after several minutes, he complied. Steve tried not to flinch as the healer probed a nasty gash on his side, before pulling out a small bag of herbs. He moistened them and packed them into the gash before placing a bandage over the wound, then left the two alone.

Elsewhere in the palace, a healer apprentice was telling Odin of Thor's return, including the fact he brought a wounded mortal girl and a mortal man with him. None questioned Thor in her presence, but the apprentice knew it was only right to let the Allfather know that mortals were in Asgård. Sif had just finishing speaking with Odin about the giants when the healer entered. When the healer mentioned an injured girl, Sif wondered if it were the one she had come to know, so she asked the apprentice to describe the mortal. When the healer confirmed the girl was wearing bracelets with uru metal imbedded in them, Sif decided that Frigga should know what had happened, if only to get word to EIR.

Sif went to Frigga's chambers but found them empty, however a servant informed her that Frigga had gone to visit Loki in hopes he would speak with her. Sif made her way to the dungeons and found Frigga outside Loki's cell.

"My lady, Thor is back, he is with the healers."

"Is he injured?"

"No milady, he brought the mortal girl back, I know not her condition, I thought you should know, that EIR should know."

Loki was stunned when he heard that Thor was with the healers but when Sif revealed it was a mortal girl, not Thor, who was wounded, he felt nothing but relief. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he would always love Thor. Even after he knew what Loki was, Thor still loved him as a brother.

"Why would he bring a mortal here, what happened?" Loki didn't realize he'd said that aloud until Sif responded.

"Because she is special, she is from one of EIR's daughter's, one of the mortals she gifted before you were born. And it seems her family is the only ones who kept the story and the promise alive over the centuries. Thor has told you of the girl, the one who heals, that is who she is and why she is special. As for what happened, giants from the Darkwoods found a way to Midgard, she fought and must have been wounded after we left."

Sif didn't say anything else to Loki, although she wanted to yell at him for being so callous. Couldn't he see that this mortal girl was important to Thor? Or did he hope her suffering would hurt Thor? She knew Thor said Loki still loved him but she found it hard to believe. Sif followed Frigga from the dungeon and headed for the healers.

When she reached the healers, she found Thor sitting with another mortal, Steve, the one who was the leader of their group of warriors. She noted the bandage on his side but didn't say anything as she walked up. Thor knew her well enough to know a silent question as she raised one eyebrow slightly. She wasn't used to seeing Thor worried but she knew by the slight shake of his head that the wound suffered by his friend was not poisoned, however the look in his eyes as he glanced back at the girl, at the healers, told her a different story.

"Can't they tell us anything Thor? Is she gonna be ok?"

"I do not know, but worrying does her no good, come, you can rest in my chambers, no one will disturb you."

"No, thanks but no, if she doesn't make it I don't want her to be alone, I want her to have someone she knows with her. And maybe if she knows she has a reason to fight, she'll make it, I failed Bucky but I won't fail her, I won't let go of hope."

Another healer approached and gestured to Thor. Steve noticed that everyone had left Tamara alone so he went to sit beside her and hold her hand, just to remind her that she had family, a reason to fight to survive. He couldn't imagine life around the tower without her laughter. He was lost in his thoughts when Thor laid a hand on his shoulder.

"The healers have slowed the poison but they cannot removed the blade, she is too weak. And it bears the taint of magic, whoever has done this wanted to make sure one of us suffered. It will require powerful magic to save her, do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course,just help her, I don't care how"

"I will return shortly, hopefully I will have help for her."


	3. Loki

Thor left the room and went to visit his brother in the dungeon. No matter what anyone said, Loki was his brother, if not by birth then by heart.

"Brother, I need your help."

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help."

"The mortal child, Tamara, she was wounded by giants from the Darkwoods. Their poison burns through her body, but the weapon broke inside her and the healers said it bears the taint of magic. She weakens and the healers fear she may not survive. Will you use your magic to help her? I beg you, help this mortal, please."

Loki wasn't used to hearing the mighty Thor beg him to do anything and to be honest, this mortal girl intrigued him, not many mortals would honor a centuries old pledge. "I will need all my powers, but you have my word, I shall do my best and I give you my word that I will not try to escape. She intrigues me, a mortal like that is rare."

Thor opened Loki's cell and led him to the healers, he wasn't surprised to find his mother there with EIR. She was the oldest and most powerful of healers but she seldom left her home, her talents were not often needed. She studied Thor and Loki, then simply nodded her head as she led the way to the room where Tamara lay with Steve watching over her. Steve's reaction upon seeing Loki was not unexpected, as he shoved the chair away and put himself between Tamara and Loki.

"What's he doing here, I won't let him hurt her."

"I'm not here to hurt the mortal, my brother begged my help, I am the only mage you will be able to find willing to help a mortal. Most care only for their studies and view your kind as no more than insects."

Steve's eyes narrowed "You swear you're only here to help her?"

"You have my oath, I may be the god of lies but I honor my oaths, therefore it is rarely given."

"I'm not leaving her, but why would you help her, a year ago you would have thought nothing of destroying her."

"I would not ask you to leave, she should have someone who cares for her here. As for why I am willing to help her, my brother has told me of her when he visits, not many mortals would honor an oath through so many centuries. For her to do so knowing we are real, means more than you can imagine, may I see her, I have given you my word."

Steve reluctantly stepped aside and Loki got his first look at Tamara. He was a bit surprised by how delicate and fragile she appeared, yet he knew from his brother's stories that this mere slip of a girl had managed to hold her own in mock combat against Sif. As his eyes drifted upwards, towards her face, he noted she was dressed simply but comfortably. When he reached her face, he wasn't able to hide his shock, he recognized her, or at least, she looked like someone he once tried to help.

"Where is she from, her family I mean?"

"Florida"

"No, when the oath was made, do you know where her family was?"

"Tony was able to trace genealogy for her back to Tønsberg Norway around the 1600s, why, what does that matter?"

It was EIR who responded as she made her way to Tamara's side. "When we fought the Jotun on Midgard, it was near Tønsberg. Thor was not much more than a babe and Loki was not born yet when I gave the last woman a dagger and she swore the oath to defend Midgard. After the Jotun were defeated, we returned here to Asgard, but over the centuries, sometimes we would visit. I know Odin took both boys there when they were young, many children were taken there, for some, it was to see where their father had died and what he fought to defend."

Loki had quietly moved to stand beside EIR and Steve noticed a green mist growing around his hands as he spoke. "When Odin took us, we saw a village under attack by raiders, there was a young boy, do you remember him Thor, the one who watched his parents die? He grabbed up his father's sword in one hand and a babe in the other and ran, we followed him."

"I remember, he went to a copse of trees and hid the babe, then tried to defend it from the raiders. Father was impressed with his courage so he allowed us to intervene, it was our first battle and the mortals thought we were easy targets. The boy was injured by one though, I saw him later and he was limping but he had the babe in his arms."

"The babe was not related to him but his father had pledged to always keep her safe. You followed a raider who had a young girl and I was left with him. His leg was badly cut and I feared he would die so I tried to heal him. I had never tried anything that powerful before and I didn't do a very good job, the wound healed but his leg was twisted. I went back later and watched him, he continued to live with the healers since he could not be a warrior, but he always kept her and her children safe, this girl reminds me of him."

While Loki was speaking, the mist around his hands had grown larger. Loki laid his hands on Tamara's shoulders and leaned over her, pouring his magic into her as EIR used her healing magic to remove the poison and the broken blade. After some time, Loki began to sway with exertion and it was Thor who steadied him, placing his arms on both sides of Loki to help him remain upright.

"Brother, if you need it, I offer my strength to help heal her. You need not do this alone."

"Very well, she is very weak though, she may not survive."

Steve couldn't help but fear for Tamara, she was important to the team and him, not as a soldier but as family. "Can I do anything to help?"

It was EIR who responded "Talk to her, let her know she has a reason to live. I would not ask you to share your life force as Thor does, it is not done lightly."

"If it'll help her, then I'll do anything, just tell me what to do, she's family and I've lost too much to lose her too."

EIR studied Steve, she looked deep into his bright blue eyes and it seemed as though she weighed his very soul. Without saying another word, she took Steve's hands in hers, then placed Tamara's left hand within his. Steve felt his hands grow warm under the mist surrounding Tamara. "Let her feel what your soul knows, think about what she means to you and the others, the rest is up to her. If she is strong enough, and if she feels she is needed here, she might survive as Loki unravels the magic that is trying to kill her."

Steve thought back to how life with the Avengers had changed for everyone since Tamara had moved in. He knew Tasha cherished every day with Clint and he knew they would both be devastated if Tamara didn't make it. He tried to imagine life without her around and it broke his heart, if she died, a piece of all of them would be gone. His thoughts were interrupted by Loki.

"Most interesting, talk to her, tell her why she should fight to live."

Steve thought it strange for Loki to care about someone he never met before. He noticed that Thor was still supporting Loki, his arms reaching under Loki's and resting on Tamara's shoulders as he prevented Loki from falling to the floor. Steve noticed the slight sheen of sweat on both men and wondered exactly what Loki was doing. But that only last a few seconds before he began to talk to Tamara, oblivious to anyone else or what they might think.

"Tam, we need you with us. You're the only one who can get Bruce and Tony to leave the labs willingly, all you have to do is threaten not to cook anymore and they give in. Tasha is happier, she sees you as a little sister, just like Pepper. You're connected to each of us with the little things you do, like making teas for each of us and the little doodles you leave lying around for everyone to find. You brought us together as a team last Christmas but we came out of it as a family. You manage to hold your own with Tony and Bruce but yet you're still just a down to earth person. You saved Clint in Miami, even though you had no idea who he was. You've never been scared of Bruce and that means more to him than you can imagine. And then in Virginia, you saved me, you crawled under all those rocks to risk yourself for me. I was so angry at you for risking yourself but in truth, I was angry at myself, angry I got hurt and that you had to be put in danger to help me. I lost everyone when I crashed that plane and I'm finally starting to have new friends and family, but you were willing to die for me, you blindly climbed into the darkness with me so I wouldn't be alone. You remind me so much of Bucky and I let him down, I didn't save him, I watched him die Tam and I don't want to watch you die too. I want to take you home, so we can all celebrate and watch those cartoons you enjoy at Christmas, it was fun last year, especially when you started singing along. We need you to show us reminders of what we fight for."

Steve didn't know how long he sat there, his hands holding Tamara's as he talked to her, only that the light was beginning to fade outside when Loki seemed to collapse. Steve didn't know exactly what Loki had been doing but it left him looking just as worn and beat as when Hulk used him as a rag doll in Stark Tower. The fact he willingly put himself into that kind of shape said a lot to Steve but it didn't mean he was ready to trust him, after all, he was known as the trickster and the lie-smith. But Steve couldn't help noticing the concern in Thor's eyes as he picked Loki up and carried him from the room. Thor returned too quickly to have taken Loki very far and Steve raised an eye in question.

"Loki has exhausted himself removing the dark magic that was killing her. It will take several days before he can even use his magic. He is nearby, sleeping, I do not wish to be far from either of them."

"Are you sure he can be trusted, what if he's faking, what if he escapes?"

"My brother is not faking, I could feel his fatigue as he drew strength from me to continue trying to help Tamara. He will not harm her, trust me on that, she has reminded him of something he thought long forgotten."

EIR left the room as servants brought in more food and drink. Thor prepared a platter and left the room, Steve presumed he was taking it to Loki. When Thor returned, he poured a glass from a tall jug, glistening with moisture, handing it to Steve before pouring one for himself. Steve finished the drink, then sat quietly, lost in his thoughts, as Thor continued to eat. "Steve, you should rest yourself, you can do nothing more for her."

"No, if I'm here, then she knows she's not alone. She told me once that was her biggest fear, being hurt and alone. I won't leave her, she won't wake up alone in a strange place, I'll sleep here."

"Very well, believe me, I understand. When Loki and I were children, we shared a room. He was ill more often than I and it hurt me to see him that way so I stayed by his bed until he would awaken. We are not always born into our true families, sometimes, we have to find them." With that, Thor left the room but Steve could hear him speaking to someone and noises nearby. The healer, Hakon, brought in a bowl of clean water and towels and set them on a small table in one corner of the room.

"Thor said you might wish to clean yourself from the battle, I will sit with her while you clean up, you need not leave the room."

Steve thanked the man and walked over to the table and stripped the top of his uniform off. He winced as his hand brushed over the injury on his side. Laying his top down, he dipped a towel in the water and began to wash the dirt and sweat off. Once he felt a little cleaner, he started to put his top back on but was stopped by the healer.

"Please, allow me to change the bandage, the herbs will help it heal and prevent infection."

Steve sat back down beside Tamara and allowed the healer to change the bandage on his side. He pulled the chair as close to the bed as possible and took Tamara's hand in his. He couldn't really pinpoint when he started doing this, sometime after the Chitauri attack, but when one of his team mates was injured, he always stayed and held their hand until they woke up. Steve felt his eyes grow heavy and he wondered why he couldn't keep them open. As he laid his head down on the bed beside Tamara, he dimly heard someone talking to him, he thought it was the healer.

"Sleep mortal, you are safe here, I will watch over both of you." With that, the healer, Hakon, draped a blanket over Steve's shoulders and settled himself into an empty chair. He was still sitting there several hours later when Tamara began to shift in the bed, moaning softly. As Hakon approached, she began to move more restlessly, as though she were fighting someone and her struggles woke Steve.

Steve woke as Tamara shifted and struggled, crying out in her sleep. Steve attempted to soothe her, recognizing the signs of a nightmare, but she only struggled more. But when her scream of terror was matched by another from elsewhere, Steve became concerned, as did Hakon.

"Please, do something, I can't wake her."


	4. Tortured Truths Revealed

"It is not her nightmare, Loki went too far trying to heal her and now she is trapped in his nightmare." Hakon hurried from the room and Steve was left to watch Tamara struggle and cry. Not really understanding what was going on, he cradled Tamara in his arms and followed the screams that had to be coming from Loki. He found Thor with Loki just a couple of rooms away. Tamara struggled weakly in his arms but Loki struggled like a madman in Thor's grasp as the healers tried to wake him. Steve watched as the healers and Thor struggled with Loki to no avail, then he finally could stand the tortured screams no longer. Crossing the room, he shifted Tamara's slight weight until he was able to free one hand, then he reached out and slapped Loki. Everyone stared at him and Thor looked angry, until he realized that Loki was now awake and staring around with terror-stricken eyes full of pain. Steve heard Tamara's breathing slow as she relaxed and began to shift around in his arms. Looking around, he spotted another bed and moving to it, he gently laid Tamara down and resumed his watch by her side. Thor had wrapped Loki in a hug and was holding him close but Steve could hear him talking softly, pledging to protect Loki and reminding him of happier days. As Loki became more aware of his surroundings, Steve noticed that Tamara was also awakening.

When she opened her eyes and he saw her soft honey-brown eyes brimming with tears, he wanted nothing more than to comfort her like Thor comforted Loki.

"Steve, what happened, where are we, who are these people?"

"One of those creatures stabbed you, you were dying. Thor brought us to Asgård, these people are healers, how do you feel?"

"My shoulder hurts, where's Thor and the others?"

"Thor just brought us, there wasn't time to bring anyone else. I think the only reason I'm here is because I was holding you when the bridge opened, I didn't exactly give him a chance to say no." Steve turned his head slightly and Tamara followed his gaze to where Thor was standing beside another bed, with his back to them as he held someone close to his chest.

Tamara couldn't see who Thor was holding but her heart knew anyways. "Loki" she whispered.

"Yeah, there was magic involved and Loki was the only mage close enough willing to help. I don't understand what he did but he gave an oath not to hurt you."

"This is because of me, the nightmares, please, I need to speak with him Steve."

"You need to stay in that bed and rest, Loki can deal with his own nightmares."

Thor had become aware of the two of them talking and when he heard Tamara ask for Loki and Steve refuse to allow her up, he took matters into his own hands and carried Loki over to Tamara. Steve couldn't help but notice that Loki looked more like a terrified child than a deranged demi-god. Tamara reached out and gently brushed Loki's forehead with her hand and Steve noticed that Loki flinched from her touch, as though he were expecting pain. What no one was prepared for was the next words from Tamara.

"Why hasn't anyone helped him, why have you allowed him to suffer?"

"What do you mean, his punishment has been more than fair, he has not suffered at our hands."

Tamara looked at Thor, then at Loki with eyes full of sympathy. "No, he hasn't suffered at your hands. But I understand now, we can end his suffering. Loki, tell him what happened when you fell into the abyss, tell him what was done to you."

Loki shook his head ever so slightly as he whimpered and buried his face against Thor's chest, as though recognizing that Thor would protect him. Tamara sighed, then began to speak. "If you won't, then I will. Thor, what do you know of the abyss, of the creatures within it?"

"Little is known of the abyss, only that time runs differently and strange things can be found there. My father may know more."

"Do you have healers for broken souls here? Cause that's the best way to describe your brother now. Thor, he was tortured by someone for what equals hundreds of years on Earth. He shut part of himself away inside, everything that was good about him he locked away and he's used magic ever since he was released to keep from truly sleeping. What was done to him made Nazi concentration camps look like a party, and he survived, but he hasn't found his way back together, he's still broken inside. Every day they took him to the brink of death and left him there, just to heal him the next day and do it over and over. Eventually, compliance brought a lessening of the pain and torture so it's no wonder he gave in but he fought them for so long. Don't look at him with your eyes Thor, look at him with your heart, you know he's not the same person who let go on the bi-frost. He likes to say you threw him off but that's not what happened is it? He let go because he couldn't face the disappoint he saw in your eyes, in Odin's eyes."

Tamara dropped her hand from Loki's forehead and tried to sit up in the bed. Knowing how stubborn she was, Steve helped her sit up and settled himself beside her on the large bed. He saw the healer, Hakon, watching them from across the room. Hakon was the only healer who stayed when Tamara began to talk about the abyss and Steve was curious.

"Why didn't you leave like the others?"

"They left because they have no hope to offer. Only Syn may be able to help him but she has not been needed since we left Midgard, I know not where to find her. I will send an apprentice to Lady Frigga, she may be the only one who knows how to reach her."

Hakon left the room, leaving the four of them in peace. Thor laid Loki back on the bed, then sat beside him, talking softly but always maintaining contact. Hakon returned with a small cup and handed it to Thor, who held it for Loki and urged him to drink. After several minutes, Loki gave in and emptied the cup before curling up beside Thor, refusing to relinquish the hand he held. Steve couldn't believe that this broken soul was the same one who had been responsible for so much destruction in New York. Tamara squeezed his hand gently and he looked down at her as she settled herself deeper into the blankets, trying to get comfortable. Knowing she never could get comfortable someplace strange, Steve settled himself on the huge bed as well, stretching his legs out beside her and pulling her close to his side, letting her rest against him, much like the way she'd doze off watching movies back home. Hakon returned again, bringing a light blanket and extra pillows so Steve could sleep comfortably sitting up. As Steve started to doze again, he saw Hakon settle himself into a chair to watch over them. When Steve saw that Thor was comfortable and relaxed, he finally gave in to his fatigue and drifted off to sleep.

When Steve woke hours later it was because he knew someone else was in the room. He relaxed a bit when he saw Thor was sitting quietly as several people brought in food and drink. It was placed on a large table, then Hakon prepared platters which were taken to Thor as he gently woke Loki. Steve felt Tamara stir beside him as another servant brought platters over to them. As Tamara sat up, Steve took one of the platters and placed it in her lap before beginning to eat from the other. Some of the food was unfamiliar but Steve noticed that Thor had the same foods and he reasoned if Thor was eating it, it must be safe. The four had almost finished eating when three women entered the room, with two of them going to Loki and Thor. The third he recognized as EIR, who came over to Steve and Tamara, and introduced herself to Tamara.

"Child, before you return to your realm, know that I am pleased your family kept the oath these many centuries. You have a good heart, that is why I asked Sif to help you train. There has not been a need for warrior healers since we left Midgard, but I fear that now there is again a need."

"Thank you milady, I was raised to be honorable. If I didn't honor the oath, then I was not worthy of following my grandmother. What will happen to Loki?"

"He will be returned to the dungeons, but not to be punished. The dungeons have the only rooms sealed against magic, he will be safe from the one who tortured him. That is Syn and Frigga with him, it may be possible for them to heal his soul, if not, he will be safe and protected. Even knowing what he did to your world, you still care what happens to him?"

"I saw what was done to him, I felt his nightmare last night. In a way, it wasn't really him who did all that, it was the ones who tortured him who are responsible. The Loki that Thor remembers is still there, locked away where he feels safe. No one should have to suffer the way he did. Once I leave, will I still join him in his nightmares?"

"I do not think so but I cannot be certain. Loki had to change you slightly to be able to remove the magic, it was bound to who you were when the blade entered your body, it was dark magic, a soul blade. In a way it was lucky the blade broke inside you, for when a soul blade is removed from the body, it kills. Because the blade broke, it didn't kill you right away, but Loki has removed all traces of that magic."

Thor came over to join them, accompanied by one of the women, whom he introduced as his mother, Lady Frigga.

"I had hoped to meet you when Thor first told me about you. I am most grateful to you for my son, Loki was spelled so that he could not reveal what was done to him. I am beginning to understand why the Norns took an interest in you. Thor will take you home when you are ready, and I will take my son to his new sanctuary."

"Can I talk to Loki before we leave, just for a minute?"

"Of course, and you are welcome to return with Thor anytime, you have brought honor to your family."

Tamara slipped her feet over the side of the bed and tried to stand but found herself still unsteady. Steve and Thor both grabbed for her to prevent her from falling. But when Steve swept her up in his arms, Thor only laughed at the look on Tamara's face.

"Put me down, I can walk, I'm fine."

"You almost died yesterday, I don't think you're fine yet. I don't see any wheelchairs in Asgård so either I carry you or Thor does."

"Fine, you win, can we go home before you embarrass me more?"

Steve started to follow Thor from the room but they stopped by the bed upon which Loki lay first. Thor hugged his brother and promised him he would be safe now. Tamara reached out and took Loki's hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It'll be OK now, they'll help you get better."

"Thank you, for telling them what happened when I was unable. I owe you a debt that can never be repaid. If you ever need me, I swear I will find a way to come to you, and I give my word that I shall never harm you, nor those you call family."

"No one should have to suffer the way you did, I just hope you can find your way back to the real you. We will meet again, even if I have to come here to see you."

Tamara didn't say anything as Steve carried her outside to where Thor waited with horses and a carriage. Although she really wanted to ride, she knew better than to argue when Steve set her in the carriage, then climbed in beside her. They took a roundabout way back to the bifrost and Tamara was able to see why Thor loved his home so much. At times like this, she was thankful for her photographic memory, she couldn't wait to bring these buildings to life for the others. When they reached the bifrost, Tamara wasn't surprised to see Sif and the warriors three waiting for them. Steve picked her back up and walked inside the massive dome, following Thor. Inside, Tamara saw an imposing figure holding a massive sword, she assumed this was Heimdall based upon the description Thor had given her of him and of the sword. The man looked at her and inclined his head, just slightly, but Tamara had a feeling he had known her thoughts and was acknowledging her. Thor was to the side, talking quietly to an older man missing his right eye and Tamara knew that he must be Odin, the Allfather.

"Steve, please, let me stand, that's Odin with Thor, I don't want to be seen as weak."

Tamara was a bit embarrassed when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she realized that Thor and Odin had heard what she said.

"You are barely more than a child, yet you fight like a true warrior, needing help after nearly dying does not make you weak. Even we are not immortal, even gods can be wounded and die. Be glad you have friends who are willing to travel so far to help you. And thank you, for Loki, I only hope we can help him heal."

Odin left along with Sif and the warriors, leaving Thor and Steve standing together. Heimdall placed the massive sword into a stand in front of him and Tamara watched as the bi-frost began to operate. Just before Thor led Steve to the portal, Tamara caught a glimpse of Heimdall watching them and then they were gone.


	5. Home Again

The tower was quiet when Thor and Steve returned with Tamara. Steve set Tamara on the couch with instructions to stay put while they waited for JARVIS to let everyone know they had returned. Pepper came into the room first, followed by Clint and Tasha. By the time Steve was returning with cold drinks a few minutes later, Tony and Bruce had joined the group. Tamara studied each of them as they entered the room, looking for signs they were hiding an injury but saw none. What she did see was relief as each one looked her over, as though reassuring themselves that she was still part of their family. She couldn't help a yawn that escaped, she still felt exhausted.

"I'll take Tamara to her room, they said she will need rest to complete her recovery. Thor, why don't you fill everyone in."

Steve picked Tamara up and carried her to her room, setting her gently on the bed. Tamara was relieved when she saw Toi sleeping on the bed, a cast over one leg. She pulled the covers back and curled up, cradling Toi in her arms, content that she was home safe. But she was worried about one thing, how would the others react if they knew that Loki had been involved in healing her?

"Steve, how much do the others need to know about what happened?"

"Thor will fill them in, I didn't really understand everything, just that it took a mage and a healer to save your life. I take it you enjoyed meeting that healer?"

"Yeah, it was kinda cool, especially since until last year I thought the Norse gods just another legend. And it's too bad the mage never told me his name, I owe him a lot, without his magic, the healers would have been useless." Tamara studied Steve's eyes carefully, wondering if he would understand what she was asking of him.

"Yeah, too bad, listen, nightmares aren't uncommon after things like yesterday, I can sleep in one of the spare rooms on this floor tonight, just in case you have a nightmare like last night." His eyes told Tamara he didn't intend to tell the others who the mage was either.

"Yeah, it did freak me out a lot, I don't really want to be alone, just in case. JARVIS, will you notify Steve immediately if it looks like I'm having a nightmare? I had a really bad one last night and I'd prefer to be woke up as quick as possible."

"Of course Tamara"

"Goodnight Steve"

"Goodnight Tamara"

Steve returned to the main living room where the others were still gathered and listened as Thor explained that the creatures were giants and that Odin's warriors had found the passage to Earth and sealed it. Tamara didn't know it, but he and Thor had decided that unless someone asked them directly if Loki was the mage who helped Tamara, they would say the mage did not give his name. They did agree, if asked, to simply say that without the mage, Tamara would have died and the mage used so much power that he would be helpless for days. It was all true, but it was still a lie of omission. Steve hated to lie to anyone but he realized that the others would be concerned if they found out that Loki had contact with Tamara, they might think she was being controlled somehow, especially if she had nightmares like the night before. While Thor told the others more about the giants, Steve sat and sketched, trying to recapture the beauty of Asgård.

Luckily, no one thought to ask who the mage was, never considering that Loki would be released from the dungeons even for something like that. Once Thor had finished filling everyone in on the giants and they were satisfied that Tamara would recover, everyone drifted off to their own floors, but each stopped by Tamara's as if to reassure themselves that she was safe. Steve was the last one to head for bed, he never needed as much sleep as the others anyways. He made his way to his floor and grabbed pajamas and clothes for the next day before heading to Tamara's floor. Once there, he made his way to the empty bedroom opposite Tamara's, changing clothes before finally crawling into bed to sleep. He didn't know how long he slept but JARVIS woke him before dawn.

"Sir, Tamara appears to be in distress."

Steve didn't bother to reply, he just made his way across the hall to Tamara's room. Opening the door, he saw her curled up in her bed, crying softly into her pillow. Steve leaned over beside the bed, shaking Tamara gently but was surprised to find she was awake. Steve had no idea what upset her, but the look in her eyes broke his heart. The last time he'd seen anyone look that hurt and wounded had been his mother when she talked about his father. She didn't really look at Steve, just pushed him away and climbed out of bed, cradling Toi in her arms. As she stumbled out of the room, Steve followed, worried she might hurt herself if she fell and concerned because she didn't acknowledge him at all. He followed her to the media room where she settled herself in her usual spot on the love seat, pulling a blanket tight around herself.

"JARVIS, open my play list for today's date and start with the TV episodes first please."

Tamara still hadn't acknowledged Steve and he wondered what had her so upset. When he started to sit beside her, she flinched though so Steve went to sit on the other love seat where he could keep an eye on her. He didn't pay much attention to what she was watching until he realized that the TV episodes seemed to revolve around firefighters and every episode had the theme of a serious accident to one person, usually the same character, but he always survived. After watching several episodes, a movie started and Steve found himself getting interested in the movie. Tamara just sat watching the movie, occasionally bending her head down to talk quietly to Toi.

The movie was just getting interesting when Clint and Tasha walked into the room. Tasha looked pointedly at Steve seated on their love seat and then at Tamara curled up alone. She had a blanket wrapped around her as though she were trying to keep the world away and Tasha figured that was why Steve was not in his usual spot beside her. She nodded her head to Steve and motioned towards the kitchen as Clint went to sit down.

"What's up, I thought she'd still be asleep?"

"No idea, JARVIS woke me a couple hours ago, said she was distressed. She had a really bad nightmare in Asgård and she was worried about having another. I went to wake her but she was already awake, just lying there crying. She went in there and watched some TV episodes then had JARVIS start that movie. She won't talk to me, she flinched when I started to sit beside her. Tasha, she almost died, what if she's not as OK as those healers thought, what if something's still wrong with her?"

"We'll just have to keep a close eye on her then. But until we see a reason to worry, try to relax, maybe she feels guilty or something, remember, she hasn't been part of a team as long as the rest of us. Let's just make some breakfast and maybe after she eats, she'll tell one of us what's wrong. She'll be fine, Clint can watch her just as easily as you, besides, you cook better than him."

Soon the smell of breakfast filled the kitchen and the others began to file in. Tasha had made sure the coffee was ready, knowing that was the first thing that Tony and Bruce would go for. Tony was the first to notice that Tamara was not helping with breakfast.

"Where's Tamara, she still sleeping?"

"No and I'm worried about her. She's in the media room, Clint's with her. She won't talk to anyone and she flinched when I started to sit down with her. She watched some TV episodes and now she watching a movie but it's like she's blocked everything out except the movie."

"C'mon Cap, she's probably just dealing with almost dying. We've all been there but as far as we know, she never came close, it takes time to deal with that."

"Maybe"

Steve fixed a plate and carried it into the media room, hoping Tamara would eat or at least tell them what was wrong. He set the plate on the table beside her but she ignored him, all her attention was on the TV. Steve turned towards the screen as Clint left the room. Steve watched with her as two men, no firefighters, ran through a burning building, only for one to be attacked by another firefighter. An explosion resulted in two falling into the fire and the one that had been attacked rushed to the first one. It was only when one jumped into the fire after a hose and the other was rescued by two other firefighters that Steve discovered they were brothers. As the injured brother was removed, the first continued to battle the fire. When the movie progressed to a scene showing the two brothers in an ambulance Steve had a sinking feeling that this movie didn't have happy ending and he wondered why Tamara was watching it. As the scene switched to show a funeral walk, Steve glanced at Tamara and saw she was crying again, although she was trying hard to fight the tears back.

Steve sat down beside Tamara and pulled her close into a hug, this time she collapsed into the safety of his arms. "Who was it?"

"My d- dad, he got trapped, it's my fault he was even there. Nine years and it still hurts so much, in a few days it'll be 10 years since I lost my sister. I guess yesterday made me realize how much I still miss them."

"You never get over losing people you care about but it does get easier eventually. You said he was a firefighter right, so did he die on the job?"

"No, he wasn't working that day, we only saw the fire because he was taking me to get a dog at the pound. If I hadn't begged for a dog, he would never have been there. He wasn't working that day, he didn't have any of his gear with him, my fault he's gone."

"Tam, one thing I know is that you can't hold yourself responsible for the actions of other people. Some people are born to do a certain job and they know it. You know why I tried so many times to join the Army, because I knew I was meant to be a soldier, like my dad. Did your dad love his job, did he look forward to going in to work?"

"Yeah, even when he got hurt, he still loved it."

"So why'd he go into a fire instead of waiting?"

"It was a daycare, there was a bunch of people outside. Dad stopped to make sure they called it in and found out a teacher and two kids were missing, he went in after them. He brought the two kids out and went back for the teacher but the building collapsed before they came out. I saw my sister standing there waiting for him and I knew he was gone, I just sat there and watched, in just a year I lost my twin and my dad. It was only when they were rolling the hoses that one of the guys saw daddy's car and found me sitting there. He was burned so bad they didn't even know it was him when they pulled his body out."

Steve continued to hold Tamara as she cried. She was such a contradiction, so vulnerable and fragile at times like this but in a fight, she was just as dangerous as any of them. He wasn't comfortable in situations like this but it was obvious she needed someone and well, compared to the others, maybe he was the best choice, so he just held her until her she got herself under control. Tamara pulled away from Steve and dropped the blanket as she started to get up but Steve pulled her back to the love seat.

"You need to sit and eat before you do anything else. Maybe later we can find something to cheer you up a bit."

Tamara didn't really argue, "I can't do want I to do, it's not a good idea after the past couple days, I just need to get away for a few days, it doesn't have to be right away though."

"Like a vacation, Tony can handle that, just tell us where you want to go."

"Not exactly, I just need some time, maybe next summer we can all go camping, but I can't do that right now."

"You eat and I'll go talk to everyone, I imagine Thor would be interested and Bruce would probably enjoy being away from the city. I've never really been camping but it sounds like fun, not sure about the others."

"Thanks Steve", Tamara turned back to her plate and began to eat, not even minding that the food had grown cold.

As Steve left the room to hunt down the others, he saw Tamara feed a piece of bacon to Toi. He went to the gym first, figuring that he would at least be able to find Clint and Tasha there but he was pleasantly surprised to see Thor there as well. When he entered the gym, all three stopped working and walked over to join him, hoping Tamara was doing better.

"Guys I found out what's wrong with Tamara. Turns out that it's been almost ten years since her sister died and nine since her dad's death and she's taking it kinda hard. We need to find a way to cheer her up, but she did mention maybe camping next summer."

Steve wasn't surprised when Thor agreed and only a little surprised that Clint and Tasha agreed, but none of them had any ideas on how to cheer her up. Now he just needed to find Bruce and Tony and he figured they would most likely be in the labs. He had a feeling though, that when he told him why she was upset, Tony would come up with something. He hated to show it, but he had a big heart, and he loved Tamara like a sister. Once he made it to the labs, he was relieved to find both men present and merely working at their computers.

Steve walked right up to Tony and tapped his shoulder, knowing Bruce had seen him walk in.

"Hey Cap, find out what was wrong with Tamara?"

"Yeah and you were on the right track but.."

"What, either I was right or I was wrong."

"OK, you were wrong, she wasn't thinking about what happened to her. It's been almost ten years since her sister died and nine since her dad's death and yesterday brought back memories I guess. She wants to go camping next summer but we need to find a way to cheer her up now, any ideas from you two?"

Bruce didn't even have to think, he liked the idea of getting away from the city, "sounds good to me, but I have no ideas for right now."

Tony was more skeptical, "Like what, go to Malibu?"

"I don't know, Tony, you didn't see her, she needs this. Besides, that's months away, plenty of time to plan. If you say no then you'll be the only one, think how that'd make her feel."

Tony frowned, "Don't pull a guilt trip on me, what if we're needed here?"

Steve thought for a few minutes, "JARVIS, did you record my conversation with Tamara?"

"Yes, would you like me to play it back sir?"

"Please"

Tony listened to Steve's earlier conversation with Tamara. Damn, he hated when Steve was right. "Fine, we'll go camping next summer, but only because it sounds like she really needs this. Give me some time to think about what we can do for now."

"Thanks Tony, you won't regret it." Steve hurried from the lab to let Tamara know that everyone had agreed to go away with her.

Tony just shook his head and mumbled "I already do" before turning back to his computer. Bruce just smiled as he went back to work himself, he'd known Tony would give in as soon as they heard Tamara crying.

Steve looked for Tamara in the media room but couldn't find her. He finally asked JARVIS for her location and discovered she'd returned to her room. When he knocked on her door, he got a little worried when she didn't answer, so he eased the door open. He was relieved to see her curled up on her bed, one arm tucked under her head as she dozed. He wasn't convinced that she was fine after her ordeal so he was relieved to find her resting peacefully, stopping only to cover her with a blanket. After asking JARVIS to alert him when she woke, he returned to his room to grab his sketchbook. Taking his sketchbook, he headed out to the deck, deciding to spend some time trying to recreate the beauty he had seen in Asgård.

Lunch in the tower was a hit and miss deal, each person wandering in as they felt hungry and grabbing a quick meal. When Steve went to grab lunch, he asked JARVIS about Tamara and was informed she was still sleeping. Deciding she needed the sleep more, he asked JARVIS to inform the others where she was and not to disturb her until supper. Leaving his sketchbook on the table, he finished his lunch, then met Thor in the gym for an afternoon of sparring and training. Bruce dropped by the kitchen later for lunch and ended up taking a plate down for Tony, knowing how bad he was about forgetting to eat. Clint and Tasha were out in the city all day so didn't return to the tower until almost time for supper.

Rain was falling softly as Clint and Tasha returned to the tower late that evening. Bruce had checked on Tamara and was convinced she was merely sleeping, her body still recovering from the experience in Central Park. Director Fury had called earlier that day, claiming he called only because debriefing had been put off but not fooling anyone when he asked about Tamara. He had come to realize how important she was to the team, and he had to admit, he admired her spunk and tenacity. In a way, she reminded him of Agent Coulson and he wondered if anyone else had made that connection.

When Bruce managed to convince Tony to leave the lab and head upstairs for supper, they were both surprised by what they found. Thor and Steve were on the balcony, Thor holding an umbrella for Steve as he stood at a grill, preparing hotdogs and hamburgers, just the way Tamara liked them. Clint, Tasha and Pepper were in the kitchen, laying out supplies for an old-fashioned cookout. Before Tony could say anything, Pepper just shot him "the look" the one that said, "don't mess with me". Tony left the kitchen and decided to wait until Tamara was up to disturb the others, he didn't feel like verbally sparring with any of them. Settling himself into a chair in the main room, he pulled out a Starkpad and opened the file he'd been working on, better protection for Tamara. He was always fiddling with new gadgets and better armor for everyone, why should Tamara be any different.

Several minutes later, Bruce led a drowsy Tamara into the media room, guiding her to the loveseat and tucking a blanket around her. Tony had watched, carefully studying her, looking for signs that she was anything other than tired. He saw Steve approach her, carrying a plate and a small table, which he set in front of her before returning to the kitchen to fix his own plate. As the others filed in, Tony was browsing Tamara's movie list, trying to find something she would be interested in watching. He noticed she was trying not to yawn as she ate so he finally had JARVIS select something he knew she'd seen, that way, if she dozed off, she wouldn't miss anything.

Tony didn't even try to pretend to be interested in the movie, after only a few minutes he left the room, returning to his lab and his work. He hadn't finished repairing his armor from the attack in Central Park, plus he had more ideas for upgrades. When Pepper came looking for him later, she just watched silently for a few minutes from the door as he worked on the suit repairs while also pausing occasionally to add detail to sketches of upgrades to the armor. Knowing it was useless to interrupt when he was in the throes of creation, as Tony liked to call it, she simply turned and went to bed alone.


	6. Thor Confesses

When Tony went back upstairs hours later, repairs finally complete, he expected to find everyone else asleep. What he didn't expect was to find Steve still awake in the media room, Tamara curled up next to him, her face tear-streaked even in sleep as he held one arm wrapped around her protectively. For once, Thor was talking quietly, and every time Tamara stirred, he would get quiet. Tony joined them as JARVIS started yet another movie from the seemingly endless list.

"She OK there Cap?"

"Yeah, she just fell asleep a couple hours ago. I think she's dreaming about her family, she was crying earlier but she seems calmer now."

"What are the two of you not telling us about what happened to her, she seems different somehow."

"She is different, but it was necessary. The mage had to alter who she was in order to save her, it is difficult to explain. The blade was spelled, it was what we call a soul blade."

"Well that doesn't sound good."

Thor shook his head, "It is not, the only reason she still lives is that the blade broke within her. Soul blades are dark magic, they kill by severing the connection between the body and essence, what you mortals call the soul. There are very few mages on Asgård strong enough to destroy that magic. Only in Alfheim can you find mages with the power to destroy a soul blade, but none of them were close enough. That is why I had no choice, she would not have survived if we waited for one from Alfheim."

"Tony, you need to understand, what he did, I agreed with him. But you need to let him tell you somewhere that no one can eavesdrop, no one can know what choice we made to save her."

"What'd you do, make a deal with Loki?" Tony was shocked at the expression on Thor and Steve's faces, he was just kidding, they couldn't have seriously made a deal with Loki, could they? Tony clenched his jaw before saying anything else, then left the room abruptly. A few minutes later, they heard him take off in his suit. Thor looked at Tamara, sleeping peacefully beside Steve, and realized it was up to him to explain to Tony, so he followed him.

Thor followed Tony to a huge estate outside the city, it was dark and appeared abandoned, although it was clearly being cared for. As he landed , he saw Tony pacing, muttering to himself and JARVIS, then he turned and verbally attacked Thor.

"How could you, you know what he did, how could you let him know about her, what if he escapes?"

"Tony, it is not what you think, the Loki that tried to rule this world is not the same one I grew up with, he was changed."

"People change Thor, not everyone stays innocent and sometimes good people turn bad."

"Tony, do you blame Clint for his actions when he was bespelled?"

"No, that wasn't Clint, not really."

"My brother was not himself when he attacked your realm either. When he fell into the abyss, he was found and imprisoned by someone else. He was tortured, brought to the edge of death and healed, every day, until he stopped fighting them and became their slave."

"And I suppose he told you this right," Tony snapped, he couldn't keep the doubt from his voice. "Did you ever consider he was lying, he is the god of lies after all."

"It was not Loki who told us, Tony, it was Tamara, after she woke. Loki has given an oath to protect Tamara, he will defend her with his own life. In all our lives, Loki has never made an oath like that, not even for his own children. I am not familiar with the terms Tamara used but she said it made concentration camps look like a picnic. Steve seemed visibly upset at that statement, what are these camps she spoke of?"

"The horrors of what man can do to those he thinks are less than human. The war Steve was in, there were men who thought other people were no more than animals because they were different. They tortured and experimented on men, women and children. Some of what they were doing was trying to re-create the serum used on Steve, they experimented with drugs, tested weapons using people as live targets. It was a horrible time and something we can never let happen again."

"Tony, you must trust Tamara. Yes, she is different but to sever the connection the blade had with her essence, she had to be changed. Loki took part of her essence out and replaced it, made her more than human."

"What did he do, replace it with his?"

"No, mine, he was using my life-force to give him enough strength for the magic. I do not think he intended to do that, but it happened. My mother is the only one who knows, she now regards Tamara as an adopted daughter and even though my father knows not why, he will not argue with her, my mother is a formidable woman."

"So now basically Tamara is like a sister to you."

"Yes, Tony, I would never let any harm come to her, and you may not understand, but Loki was the only chance she had to live."

"How can you be so sure he won't hurt her, that she's safe? He tried to kill you when you fought here and you were raised as brothers. She's not like you, she's just a fragile human girl."

"He can't hurt her without hurting himself now. He is magically linked to her, any pain or injury he causes her, he will feel as well. She is safer from him than anyone in the nine realms. You must not tell the others, they will not understand. I do not want them to fear Tamara, or mistrust her."

"What about Loki, where is he now?"

"He is still within the dungeons of Asgård, though now it is also for his safety. He will get the help he needs and maybe one day, he will be released. But not until the healers are sure that he is free from the power that held him. My brother was a warrior and a trickster, but never a cold-blooded murderer. Tamara believes he is worth trying to help, trying to save."

"Fine, I won't tell the others, but if they figure it out, then it's up to you and Spangles to explain to everyone why you let Loki near her. And know this, if he ever tries to hurt her, I will do everything I can to kill him."

"I understand, will you tell everyone I will return as soon as I am able, I must return to Asgård for a while. It is what Steve and I were discussing when you entered. If anyone asks, simply tell them I have gone to ensure that Loki remains within the dungeons of Asgård."

Tony nodded reluctantly and watched as Thor left Earth via the bifrost. "JARVIS, destroy all evidence of my conversation just now with Thor. I don't want anyone to ever be able to retrieve it."

"Yes Sir, also, Captain Rogers was inquiring when you might return to the tower?"

"Tell him I'm on my way, and to wait up for me, we have things to discuss."

"He states he had no intention of doing anything else."


	7. Tony Confronts Steve

Tony needed to think before he confronted Steve about what they'd done. '_How could they be so stupid?'_ He hadn't been part of a team for long, just a couple of years, but he had come to realize that he could care about more people than just Pepper and Rhodey. The Avengers were no longer just team-mates, they were family, and that included Tamara. '_How could they let Loki know about her, what if he hurt her?_ _Sur_e, _she was able to defend herself, but she's still just a fragile human. Loki is a god, well a super-strong alien to be more accurate. And what about other villains, how safe is she really? Compared to the rest of us, she's just a kid, I don't want to see her get hurt.'_ As Tony neared the tower, he had accepted that Tamara's injury, and near-death had scared him. More than it scared him when anyone else on the team got hurt. The only time he'd ever been this scared, wanted to protect someone, was over Pepper. All his life, he pushed people away so he couldn't get hurt, but somehow Tamara and the team had gotten past that and become important to him.

Tony landed and allowed JARVIS to remove the suit before he entered the tower to confront Steve. He still couldn't believe they had been willing to trust Loki not to do anything to harm Tamara. When Tony re-entered the media room, he found Steve sitting quietly, Tamara still asleep by his side. Tony began to pace the room, trying to get his thoughts focused solely on Tamara's safety.

"Did you know what Thor was gonna do?"

Steve shook his head, "No, he asked me if I trusted him, then said he might have a way to save her. I was shocked when he brought Loki in the room."

"So why did you let Loki near her? He's dangerous, how could you let him near her? What if he hurt her?"

"Tony, they had their strongest healer there and she couldn't save her. She actually seemed relieved when Thor brought Loki in the room, like Tamara actually had chance. Tamara was dying and there was nothing I could do."

Tony's anger softened a little at the look of anguish on Steve's face. '_Damn, she got under his skin too, he really cares about her.'_ "But why Loki, surely there was someone else who could help."

"You weren't there, Tony, we can't lose her, I can't lose her. I can't lose anyone else, I couldn't save Bucky but I won't let another friend down, I refuse to watch another friend die. And if saving them means making a deal with Loki, then I'll do it. Besides, Loki swore an oath that he would not harm her, she reminded him of someone."

"Who?"

"Some kid a long time ago. The healer was the one that sent the stuff for Tamara, she said that Asgårdians visited Tønsberg, further back than you were able to trace Tamara's family. Apparently, Odin took Thor and Loki there as children, they saw a young boy trying to defend a baby girl after his parents were killed. The boy was injured and Loki tried healing him, then the two children lived with the healers. Loki said he watched that boy for years and he spent his life protecting her and her children. Loki was shocked when he saw Tamara, I kinda think one of those children was her relative."

"So Loki helped her because he reminded her of some kid he tried to help hundreds of years ago, that makes no sense."

"Maybe not, all that matters is Loki exhausted himself trying to save her. You didn't see him Tony, he couldn't even stand he was so weak. I don't pretend to understand magic but somehow Thor was sharing his life-force with Loki, to give him enough power to save her."

"That doesn't change the fact that he tried to take over the planet."

"No, it doesn't. But I think Tamara was right, you didn't see him Tony, he was absolutely terrified of everyone. You didn't hear his screams, see the fear in his eyes, you can't fake that. I've seen that look before, in the war, you never forget it."

Tony stopped pacing and pulled a chair close to Steve, glancing at Tamara to make sure she still slept. "What did Tamara say happened to him?" he asked quietly.

"Well, one thing she said was that Thor didn't throw Loki off the bifrost. She said Loki let go, he was trying to kill himself Tony, because he couldn't stand the disappointment he saw from Odin. When he fell into the abyss, he was apparently found by a stronger being. Thor confirmed that time runs differently in the abyss and Tamara said Loki was a prisoner for what equals hundreds of years for us. She said that they tortured Loki, almost to the point of death but making sure he lived, then left him to suffer for hours before healing him and starting over, he was given barely enough food to survive. Tamara said that Loki fought them for a long time but slowly he began to break, and that as he began to cooperate, they stopped torturing him. Everyone has a breaking point, Loki found his. Even with him in Asgård, whoever it was still had enough power and control over Loki to prevent him telling what happened to him."

"If that's true, then how did Tamara find out?"

"One of the healers explained that when Loki used his magic to heal Tamara, it created a psychic bond between him and Tamara, but it's only temporary. Loki had a nightmare after healing her, and Tamara was caught in it as well, she saw what happened to him. Loki had been using magic to keep himself from sleeping but he exhausted all his magic for her, he knew he'd have nightmares but he did it anyways. We met their mother, Lady Frigga, she assured us that even though Loki was tortured and basically forced to do as he did, he will not be released from the dungeons until the healers decide he is no longer a danger to others."

"So basically, he's a mentally ill Asgårdian locked away until he convinces someone he's not dangerous. Let's hope it works better than it does here on Earth. As long as they keep him away from us, I'm happy. Now, the big question, how can we be sure Loki didn't do anything to hurt Tamara?"

"I don't think she'd object to a medical check, it'd give you a chance to run some some tests."

"Why Cap, are you suggesting we hide it from her?"

"No, but she's aware of Loki's history and I'm sure she would want you to be confident that she's not compromised. We'll discuss that later, right now, we all need some sleep."

"You want some help getting her to her room?"

"No, she said earlier she doesn't want to be alone in case the nightmares return. I promised to keep her in here, to stay with her. As long as the nightmares continue, I promised someone would stay with her at night. The healer said it should stop after a couple days, as the bond disappears. Goodnight Tony, JARVIS, can you turn the lights low but not off completely."

As Tony left the room, JARVIS turned the lights low while Steve tried to get comfortable without waking Tamara. He finally resorted to pulling her into his lap as he stretched his legs out across the loveseat. He was sound asleep, partially sitting up, Tamara still in his arms, when Tasha came looking for him the next morning. She started to wake him but a quiet word from JARVIS ended up in her merely covering the two with a blanket instead. The fact that neither stirred showed her just how exhausted both of them truly were.


	8. Moving On

When Thor returned to Asgård, his first stop was to visit EIR, to discuss Tamara's recovery. He was concerned that she was so tired and wanted to find out if Loki's spell was a danger to Tamara. When EIR reassured him that Tamara would sleep a lot for a few days as her body adjusted, Thor visibly relaxed. EIR also eased his concerns over Loki's spell, stating that Loki had truly only cared about saving her life.

Thor next went to the dungeon to visit Loki and found their mother with him.

"Mother, Loki, are you feeling better?"

"Much, and the girl, is she better?"

"Yes, she recovers, though she sleeps a lot. Did you choose to change her essence with mine?"

"To be honest, not at first. I was going to use mine, it would have made it harder for magic to harm her, but I worried it would interfere with the magic of her healing. I could feel the link between you and her, so I chose to use your essence instead. Are you mad?"

"No, what will it do to her, do you know?"

"Well, she should receive some of the better parts of you, a little stronger, faster healing. Of course, there is a drawback, her appetite has increased to compensate for those changes. Do the others know I was involved?"

"Tony knows, he is not happy and he does not trust you."

"I swore an oath to protect her, I would never do anything to harm her. I know not how to reassure the man of iron. Will you tell the others?"

"That has not been discussed, it should be Tamara's decision, not ours."

"Keep her safe Thor, I hold all of you responsible for her safety. She is more important than you know."

"Why, what do you know?"

"I know nothing, but when was the last time the Norns interfered in the life of a mortal?"

Thor stopped to consider this information, then decided it could wait. Reminding Loki that he had promised to return to visit, he settled in to spend time with his brother. He knew it would be hard to mend the rift between them, but he was not discouraged. It would be easier knowing that his brother was not himself when he committed all those horrible acts on Midgard, that he was a victim of someone more powerful. Loki struggled to recall anything about the ones who held him captive but the memories continued to elude him. As the days passed, Loki and Thor got reacquainted and learned to forgive each other. Loki would wake screaming at night, unable to remember why, only to find Thor by his side, a strong comforting presence as he struggled to regain control over his emotions.

Back at the tower, Tamara had been dealing with her own issues. She was still tired a lot, although it was getting better. She missed Thor and wondered if he had any idea what effects Loki's magic had on her. After a couple of days, she finally decided she needed help. Having nowhere else to turn, she went to the one person who knew what happened in Asgård.

"Steve, can we talk about something?"

"Sure"

"I'm kinda worried about what happened in Asgård. Thor hasn't returned so we don't know what to expect, but I'm worried something went wrong when I was healed. I mean, it's not normal to be so tired and sore and everything, it reminds me of one time I was sick as a kid and ended up at the hospital with some unusual strain of the flu. I don't want to go to SHIELD with this but I don't know what to do."

"That's easy, Bruce and Tony can run any tests you need. To be honest, Tony noticed and was kinda worried, and he knows what happened on Asgård."

"He's not mad is he?"

"Well, not at you, just worried. As for Thor and I, give him time. I know Thor had a talk with him before he left for Asgård to check on Loki's imprisonment, maybe Thor told him something useful."

"Thanks. JARVIS, where's Tony?"

"He's in his workshop, I can alert him that you are coming down."

"Yeah, sure, best get this over with now."

Tamara made her way to the stairs, stopping by the kitchen to grab a couple drinks from the fridge. Normally, she'd take the elevator down to the workshop but this wasn't a conversation she was looking forward to having. She needed the extra time the stairs gave her to try to figure out how best to approach Tony with her concerns. Even though Steve said he knew, it still made it hard to face him, knowing how everyone felt about Loki.

Tamara was reluctant to enter the shop when she finally reached the door but JARVIS ever so helpfully opened it for her. She could see Tony busy at one table, a set of screens visible in front of him as he worked. Squaring her shoulders, she quickly crossed the room before she changed her mind. She knew he saw her, but he kept working, pausing his work and looking at her only when she finally reached him.

"Tony, we need to talk."

"Yeah, look kiddo, I'm not mad at you, k? I just want to make sure nothing bad happened, you seem off, different ever since they brought you back from Asgård."

"Yeah, that's what we need to talk about. Steve told me you know all about the mage, well I gotta admit, I'm a little worried. I haven't felt right since we got back, I stay tired, I'm sore and I feel like I'm always hungry. He swore he wouldn't hurt me but well, I don't know if I believe him."

"I had a talk with Thor before he left, he knows I'm not happy they put you at risk like that. But under the circumstances, I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing. As for feeling different, if I understood Thor right, the mage did a little magic swap of essence on you. Relax, Thor said it was his essence but that still doesn't mean it's safe for you. So I've spent the last couple days wondering how we could make sure you were safe and wondering when you were going to bring this up."

"Should have figured you'd already be busy trying to fix this."

"Who me?" Tony smirked as he studied a screen in front of him. "Seriously though, Bruce has been worried too, some of this stuff is his idea, ways to determine what about you has changed. First, wanna tell me how you've been feeling?"

"To be honest, it reminds me of when I caught an unusual strain of the flu as a kid, ended up in the hospital for a week in isolation. I'm sore, exhausted, but the weird part is that things seem sharper now and I stay hungry."

"C'mon, let's grab Bruce and we'll start with basic lab work and tests, compare them to your baseline on file. Then we'll figure out what to do next."

Tamara followed Tony from his workshop, relieved he wasn't gonna yell at her for this, although she had a feeling Director Fury would when he found out. Bruce simply nodded when Tony opened the door to his lab, turned off some equipment and followed them to the infirmary. While Bruce drew the necessary blood for testing, Tony set up for the other tests. They went through the whole routine, from x-rays to brain scans and transferred the results to tablets to be studied later once the blood work was finished. Tamara was exhausted once all the testing was done and she was grateful when Tony followed her back upstairs as she went to lie down in her room.

When she woke, she was kinda surprised to see Bruce in the room. He didn't say anything however, just quietly got up and left once he saw she was getting up. Tamara went in the bathroom and washed her face, trying to get the images from her dream out of her mind. '_How could anybody stand all that?' _Tamara shuddered at the memory of what finally broke Loki. '_Just proves everyone was wrong about him, he does care, that's the only reason he gave in.' _Tamara dug through her desk drawers, finally finding the art supplies she sought. Grabbing the pencils and a fresh sketch pad, she ventured out into the media room, following the sounds of laughter.

She found Clint, Tasha and Steve playing video games. Clint had proven repeatedly that video games did improve hand-eye coordination and he excelled at first person shooter games. Steve on the other hand, preferred strategy games, especially ones involving puzzles to be solved. Tamara noticed that Toi was already curled up on the loveseat as she padded softly across the floor. As she went to sit down, Tasha glanced at her, then nodded towards a table and plate.

"Bruce said you were up, he dropped that by for you, then he went off somewhere with Tony." Tasha picked her controller up as Clint and Steve turned to watch Tamara.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Enjoy yourselves, I'm just gonna eat and sketch." Tamara pulled a blanket into her lap, picked up the plate and began to eat, occasionally feeding bites to Toi. Once she was done, she took the dishes to the kitchen and washed them, then returned to the media room. As the others played games, she sat and sketched, not really paying attention to what she was drawing. It was a technique she had developed to deal with dreams before, instead of looking at what she was drawing, she instead focused on the dreams. As the hours passed, Tamara continued to sketch, flipping pages as her memories of the nightmares drifted.

As the sun began to set, Tamara became aware of everyone again. Pepper, Bruce and Tony had joined the group in the media room and everyone was taking turns at the video games. When Tony glanced back to find her silently watching them, he nodded his head almost imperceptibly, letting her know that they had the results of all the tests. He gave her a small, quick smile to reassure her, then returned to the game. A short time later, Bruce was helping Happy carry in pizzas and snacks to the media room. Tamara looked at the quantity of food and shook her head, it was simply amazing how much this group could put away. She was a bit surprised when Bruce set several pizzas on the table in front of her, until Steve moved to join her on the loveseat.

Steve started to open the discarded sketchbook but Tamara took it from his hand. "Trust me, you don't want to look at it while eating. I'll show you later, right now I just want to eat and forget the bad things that happen."

Tamara looked from Steve to where Pepper was arguing softly with Tony. It didn't look serious so she simply shrugged and turned back to the pizza, only to notice that Thor had returned. He looked weary, as though he wasn't sleeping well, and Tamara secretly wondered if he had spent the time with Loki. As everyone sat down to enjoy the pizzas, it looked like Pepper had won the argument as she grabbed the remote for the TV. Tamara barely paid attention to the movie, instead her thoughts kept drifting to the pictures she had drawn. She couldn't stop an involuntary shudder that ran through her again and Steve, mistaking it for chills, tugged a blanket off the back of the loveseat. Tamara wrapped herself in it and settled back, trying to get comfortable, finally coming to rest leaning against Steve, before drifting off to sleep. As the movie continued, everyone in the room slowly drifted off to sleep, until only Tony and Pepper were awake. Tony had JARVIS turn the lights down before closing his eyes, Pepper snuggled up close to him, relaxed and content.


	9. Unwelcome Company

Not surprisingly, Tamara was the last one awake in the morning. She was not alone, however, as Pepper was busy with her tablet.

"Good morning Tamara, everyone is busy training, but Bruce said you needed the sleep more. You can join them after you eat."

"Thanks, Pepper." Tamara left the room and went to the kitchen to have a quick breakfast. After she finished eating, she headed to her room for a shower before joining the others in the training room. As she dressed in sweats, she realized that she wasn't exhausted like she had been for the past few days. As she made her way to the elevator, Toi padded softly behind her.

When Tamara reached the gym level, she saw Clint and Tasha sparring in one ring while Steve and Thor sparred in another ring. Not seeing Bruce or Tony, she decided to go to a different level and spend some time in the pool. Growing up in Florida, Tamara had learned to swim at an early age and she found it to be excellent exercise. After swimming for a while, she got bored with laps and decided she wanted to get out of the tower for a while. Tamara made her way back to her room and changed into comfortable clothes and running shoes.

"JARVIS, I'm going out for a while if anybody comes looking for me. I have a few errands to run so I'll be gone for a while.

"I will notify the others, do you have a destination in mind? Happy will be waiting in the garage for you, Pepper says that is not a request."

Tamara laughed "Not really, I've been meaning to visit the markets though, I need to get some new plants and I got a lead on a few local herb shops, I'm taking Toi with me. Let Tony and Bruce know that I'm not as tired as I have been."

Tamara grabbed her wallet and slipped a jacket on, pulling the hood up to partially hide her face. She was smiling as she stepped off the elevator in the garage and joined Happy.

"Glad you feel better, so where you need to go?"

"I wanna stop by the markets and pick up some stuff but there's a couple of other places I wanna stop by too. Let's just take my Jeep but I'll let you drive."

Happy started the Jeep and they left the tower, heading to the nearest farmer's market to do some shopping. Several markets later, Tamara finally found the herbs and other supplies she sought so they prepared to return to the tower. On the way back, they decided to stop to pick up groceries because Tamara planned to cook that night. As they shopped in the small store, they paid no attention to the surrounding stores, until they heard gunshots and an explosion rocked through the building beside the market. Happy grabbed Tamara and pulled her down close to him, all the while dialing Tony on his phone. Through the dust and debris, he could see several figures walking slowly, armed with what appeared to be either shotguns or pistols. Happy never saw the one that came around the corner until the man shot him, taking his phone and slinging it to the ground, the call incomplete.

"Got some guy over here was calling somebody, let's hurry up, get those bags filled. Two & Three, round up the rest of the customers, bring them all over here, we got a good view of the street."

Tamara was shocked when she heard the gun shots and explosion, and then she registered the sound of gun shots very close. She looked up to see a man in a dark blue suit, wearing a mask, as he pointed a gun at Happy. Happy was bleeding from his shoulder as he slumped backwards against a display case. The man kicked at Happy and then pointed the gun at Tamara.

"You, help him up, I want everyone over there in that corner. When the cops get here, we wanna make sure they don't try anything stupid."

Tamara did her best to support Happy as they stumbled to the corner the man indicated where they were joined by the rest of the customers from the store. Tamara noticed that most the customers were either elderly people or people with small children. Tamara saw they were now surrounded by five men, all dressed identical and wearing masks. The men were careful not to use names, instead the one in charge referred to them by number, she silently named him one. It only took Tamara a couple of seconds to realize that she could not risk civilians so she was forced to wait. Her next concern was Happy and dealing with the wounds he had received. She had helped him sit down, leaned against the wall and she gently eased his jacket off. Once she had it off, she could see that he had two gunshots to his upper right shoulder, and they were both bleeding heavily. Tamara pulled her jacket off and bunched it up, trying to stop the blood loss but in the process she got her hands covered in blood.

As Tamara was trying to help Happy, one of the men was collecting purses from the customers. When he reached Tamara she silently handed him her wallet, thankful it had the address of her apartment and not Stark Tower. She also gave them Happy's wallet, knowing it had a California address. She felt something rub against her leg and realized that Toi had made herself virtually invisible. Tamara pulled the bandage away from Happy's shoulder, and checked the wound, getting her hand covered in blood again. She glanced down where Toi was and saw Happy nod slightly. Tamara reached out to Toi and put a bloody hand-print on her side, concentrating on what she needed, '_Toi go home, get help_.'

The man in charge began to sort through the wallets, pulling out ID cards and matching them to the people huddled in the corner. Sometimes he stopped and set and ID aside and others he tossed into a pile. After going through all of them, he picked up a small stack and flipped through it.

Stopping at one, he motioned to one of the masked men, "Bring these two."

Tamara wasn't surprised when one of the gunmen motioned to her to help Happy up and pointed them towards the man in charge. Happy stumbled as they walked across the floor and Tamara was concerned for him but he squeezed her hand in reassurance. "You, girl, who is he, he a cop or something?"

Tamara had decided to fall back into the cover story they used when she was in college. "No, he's my uncle, he works at a gym in Santa Monica. I'm in classes here, I'm an art student, we've got a show coming up so he flew out." Tamara made sure she stuttered as though she feared the men.

"Uncle huh, must be important to him if he came all the way out here."

"He's the only family I got left, my parents died when I was 12. Please can I get some bandages or something for him, he's all I got left." Tamara threw in tears at that point, figuring that the man would be uncomfortable with a hysterical female, although in truth she wanted nothing more than to kill them.

The man motioned to their guard again and Happy and Tamara were shoved back towards the people huddled together. Happy slumped against the wall, face ashen as he studied their captors. "Hey I'll be fine kiddo, we'll get out of here, we got friends remember? They'll take care of these bozos."

Tamara knew she couldn't risk fully healing Happy but she could do enough to slow the blood loss. She placed her hands over the bandage, as though she were merely applying pressure and allowed a small amount of her power to flow into Happy, mending the damaged blood vessels. He nodded slightly when she withdrew her hands and she leaned up against him, finally reassured. They didn't know how long it would take Toi to return to the tower but they were confident that when she did, help wouldn't be far behind. Tamara tried to think about what was in the buildings surrounding the small shop and came up blank as far as anything people would want to steal. She saw a teen girl trying to comfort two frightened toddlers and she motioned to her to bring them over. As the teen and children scooted over, one of the guards glanced over but made no move to stop them. Tamara pulled one of the toddlers into her lap and began to softly sing a lullaby, hoping to calm the small child as Happy pulled the teen and the other toddler close to him.

Back at the tower, Pepper was wrapping up her work for the day as everyone cleaned up from their workouts. Steve had decided to go for a run earlier and was returning to the tower as Toi finally arrived. She smelled someone familiar and shot into the building, narrowly avoiding a security guard as she raced to the elevators. She barely made it in before the door closed and she collapsed on the floor, panting for a couple of minutes before managing to stagger over to Steve and slump over his foot. Steve was startled when he felt a sudden weight on his foot but even more so when he saw it was Toi, alone and bloody. Gently picking the cat up, he moved quickly as the elevator arrived at the main floor for the Avengers.

"JARVIS, locate Tamara, get everyone here now." While waiting for the others, Steve had begun to check Toi for injuries, but found none. Tasha arrived as Steve was beginning to wipe the blood off of Toi.

"What happened to her?"

No idea, she must have slipped in when I came in, but this isn't her blood, she's not hurt. JARVIS is trying to locate Tamara now."

"Wait, get her down to Tony and Bruce, they can find out whose blood it is."

Steve nodded and gently picked the unprotesting cat up, heading for the labs. When he arrived, Tasha had already apparently filled Tony in because he wasted no time in clipping a small patch of bloody hair and sticking it into a machine to analyze the blood. They were both tense as they waited for the machine to finish, when it finally beeped, they were startled by JARVIS interrupting.

"Sir, the blood is from Happy, and I am unable to pinpoint an exact location for either Tamara or Happy, something seems to be interfering with their tracking devices. I have a general area though and satellite scans have located Tamara's Jeep in the area."

"JARVIS, round up the team. Start scanning all emergency frequencies, I want to know what's going on around there."

Steve was already out the door and on his way to change as Tony yelled after him "Meet me on the deck".

As Steve came into the main room, Tony was filling the others in one what little they did know. Tamara had left earlier with Happy, Toi had returned alone but with Happy's blood on her and JARVIS was unable to get an exact location for either Tamara or Happy. "JARVIS will give you the location, I don't care what's going on, we're bringing them back. Bruce, for now, we need you, Pepper is getting us a medical team from SHIELD on standby. Let's go Steve."

As Tony grabbed Steve under his arms, he was thankful they had tested whether or not Tony could maneuver while carrying another person. It only took a couple of minutes for them to reach Tamara's Jeep and Tony landed beside it.

"JARVIS, any word?"

"Sir, there were reports of an explosion two blocks over. Police and fire are on the scene but they report armed gunmen with hostages. I'm sending the team to that location now."

Tony and Steve made it quickly to the scene of the explosion, surprising the officer in charge. Tony scanned the building, registering all the heat sources and the weapons. "Got eight armed people, 20 hostages, including some small enough to be kids. Your call Cap."

The officer in charge stepped aside, happy to hand this mess over to someone else. "Do whatever you guys need to, we don't want any civilians hurt. We got no idea what they wanted in that building they destroyed though."

Tony pulled up a hologram of the building, highlighting exits, as the rest of the team arrived. As Tony pointed out the various entry points, Tasha and Clint conversed quietly. Tasha looked at Steve and he simply nodded, he figured they had seen a way into the building so they could rescue the hostages. After a few minutes, the comms were interrupted by JARVIS.

"Sir, I accessed a security camera across the street. I was able to confirm that Happy and Tamara were in the building at the time of the explosion."


	10. Trouble Abounds

"Tasha, Clint find an access where we can see the hostages. We know at least one person is injured. If you can take them out without risking the hostages, do it. Thor, Tony and I will keep their attention focused out here. Bruce, we need you on standby until a medical team gets here."

Tony walked closer to the front of the building. JARVIS had recorded nothing other than pistols and shotguns so he knew he was safe in his armor. "Inside the building, release the hostages and surrender."

The only response was a round of gunshots which Tony ignored. "Don't make me angry, let the children go."

A voice could be heard from inside the building, "I don't think so, you won't risk hurting a kid. You're gonna let us walk out and we're taking a few of these kids with us. We'll leave 'em somewhere later."

"Yeah, see, that's not gonna happen. My buddies don't take kindly to people who threaten kids. Even if I wanted to let you go, they'd just hunt you down and destroy you later. So just save us all some trouble, and you a whole lotta pain and give up now."

Inside the building, the man in charge was trying to maintain control, he was prepared for the police, he had even planned for them but he was not prepared for the Avengers. He grabbed the teen girl holding the toddler and jerked her up. "You're coming with me, they won't be so trigger happy around a kid."

"Wait, you don't wanna take her, she'll just be trouble, look at her wrist."

The frightened girl held out her arm where a thin silver bracelet could be seen.

"So, it's a bracelet."

"No, it's a medic alert, there's a girl in one my classes wears one. You don't want a hostage with a health problem, things go wrong and it's all on you. Let her stay here and I'll go with you, I won't give you any trouble."

"Tamara don't"

"I'll be fine Uncle Happy, the good guys are outside remember." Tamara set the toddler she was holding into Happy's lap and slowly stood. She took a couple of tentative steps towards the masked man but stopped when he raised his gun and pointed it at her.

"I could kill you right here."

"I know but think about it, wouldn't you rather have a hostage that's not trouble."

"Why, what's this girl to you?"

"Nothing, I don't even know her name, but she's here with two little kids and she's got some kinda health problem. Me, I got almost no family, I'm a nobody. I don't wanna get hurt but I don't wanna see a kid get hurt even more."

The man shoved the girl to the floor and motioned Tamara over. Two more men appeared from the back, one carrying a bag which contained Kevlar vests which they put on over the suits. Both these men selected hostages and the three masked men and the hostages headed for the back of the building and escape. The armed men with the rest of the hostages slowly began to walk out of the building, throwing their guns out the door before they exited.

"Cap, we got movement in the back, got a few figures making a break for it."

"Make sure the hostages are safe first, follow them if you can. Do not engage unless you are sure none of the figures are hostages. Tony, you check inside."

Tony hurried inside, scanning for hostiles but not registering any weapons. He made his way to the area where the hostages were located, hoping he would find Tamara safe and hoping Happy wasn't injured very seriously. His hopes were shot down when he saw Happy slumped against a wall with blood all over his chest. "Bruce need you now. And she's not here, Clint, follow them, I want her back."

Tony made his way over to Happy and knelt down beside his friend, relieved when Happy opened pain filled eyes.

"Sorry boss, they took her. They was gonna take a kid and she offered herself."

"We'll get her back, Hawk's tracking them now. You're gonna be OK, just relax."

"I started to call when the explosion went off, guy shot me twice, guess maybe he thought it was a gun or something. She fixed it a little, didn't want to draw attention to us."

Bruce entered the building followed by the others. As Thor and Steve escorted the former hostages out, Bruce began to cut away Happy's shirt to treat the gunshots.

"Tony, there's no exit wounds, we gotta get him to the hospital."

"Happy, how many?"

"Three boss, they took Tamara and two others, one hostage each." Happy mumbled. By that time a medical team had arrived from SHIELD and Bruce gladly stepped aside to allow them to work. Happy was quickly prepared for transport as Tony watched, his worries interrupted when Clint's voice came over the comm.

"They had this planned, there must have been a vehicle waiting, they were gone when I got here. And it's too crowded to make out what might have just left the area. See if JARVIS can pick up anything, I see several security cameras back here, maybe we can see what they left in."

After several minutes, JARVIS broke the comm silence. "I'm sorry Sir, I am unable to access any of the security cameras, they appear to have been damaged. I am accessing the main databanks for the companies now, it will take some time to isolate the footage for this location."

Bruce and Tony headed outside to join Steve and Thor as they waited for Clint and Tasha. As Natasha joined them, any discussion was interrupted by the sudden excited screaming of a small child. Bruce turned his head to see a small boy pull loose from the hand of a young teen girl and run towards them. Thor intercepted the small boy and the girl ran up, bringing another small boy with her. "Sorry, Brian got loose, they're only four and they're both big fans. C'mon Brian, let's go get some ice cream." Thor handed the squirming boy over to the girl as the other twin waited. "Are ya'll gonna find them, the hostages those guys took?"

"We're working on it, did you see them, were they injured?"

"No, but they cuffed them, I hope you find them, I owe one of them big time."

"Why?"

"The guy in charge was gonna take me but she convinced him not to because of my medic alert, I'm diabetic. Told him he didn't want someone with health problems as a hostage, then she offered to take my place."

"Was she with the man that was shot?"

"Yeah, she helped me keep the twins occupied, she was real sweet to them."

While Bruce was talking to the girl, Tony flew back to the helicarrier where Happy was being treated. Bruce saw an agent come over to accompany the trio, presumably to get a statement from the girl. As they left the scene, Bruce climbed into the waiting helicopter, joining his friends as they returned to the carrier.


	11. The Waiting Game

When they returned to the carrier, the small group made their way to the medical wing where they found Tony pacing, tablet in hand as he worked with JARVIS to isolate the camera feeds around the small store.

"How is he?"

"He's in surgery to remove the bullets, a nurse came out and let me know that he's gonna be laid up for a few weeks though. JARVIS has isolated the feeds for the cameras in the area but they all went dead at the same time, he's trying to find cameras further out to see if we can pick up anything. We got a scan on Happy's tracker, they used a low-level EMP to disable the cameras. Why don't you guys go see what they got outta the gunmen? Right now, they're our only lead to find Tamara, I'm gonna stay here."

Tony continued to pace as he worked, trying to find something, anything that would lead them to Tamara. Bruce chose a chair and simply waited, after a few minutes an agent arrived with another pad for Bruce and he began to help JARVIS and Tony look for traces of Tamara. Meanwhile, the others went to watch the interrogations, with little luck. All five men claimed they were forced to work with the ones who escaped. The first man gave them access to his email, when they checked, they found an email with a video of a young woman and a small child, locked in a small room. The email stated that if the man cooperated, his family would be returned unharmed, otherwise, they would be killed. When the claim was checked, it was confirmed that the woman in the video had disappeared from her job the day before, along with the child and a babysitter. As the other men were questioned, each told the same story, they received an email with video of their family held captive. Cooperate and their family would be released unharmed, otherwise they would be killed.

Agents dug into the men's banking habits, history, anything in their backgrounds to verify the story. None of the men had any criminal record or any connection with each other. The only thing they had in common was that they all had families they would do anything to protect. From everything SHIELD was able to find, it appeared that the story told by these men was true, however, they were still kept in custody. This news did add another aspect to the manhunt, now SHIELD was also searching for the missing families of these unwilling criminals. It was several hours later before they got a break.

SHIELD had agents going through the videos made of each family, looking for anything to give them a clue where the captives were being held. Agents had determined that the captives were not actually in a building, rather they were being held in a shipping container that had been sectioned into compartments. With this information, they were able to limit the search area, confining it to warehouse and shipping districts. Other agents were busy isolating and amplifying the background noises, hoping to get a clue to the location of the container. As the day lengthened into night, an agent finally got a breakthrough, isolating the sounds of a dock with the sirens of fire engines in the back ground. This information was sent to a team who began to collect information on all fire department dispatches occurring since the captives were taken. It was around 1 am the next morning when they were finally able to determine that of all the fire stations close to docks, only FDNY 202 in Red Hook had gone on a call. A team was dispatched to scout the area since audio experts had determined that the noises had been recorded less than a half mile from both the station and the docks.

The Avengers were notified by Fury that they had a lead on the captives and they all volunteered to help search but Fury asked them to wait.

"Look, we don't even know if she's there, I've got teams searching the area but we're talking about several city blocks, mostly storage. As soon as I know more, I'll let you know, go home, get some rest, you'll need it."

Everyone reluctantly returned to the tower but sleep was not easy in coming. Tony and Bruce went to the labs, determined to find a way to shield the tracking devices from EMP bursts. Thor left for Asgård, only saying that maybe Heimdall could locate Tamara and guide them to her. Tasha and Clint went to the gym and sparred until they were exhausted, finally going to shower and bed. Steve stayed alone in the gym, pounding away at heavy bags, taking his frustration and fear out on them. After destroying his fourth bag, he dropped it to the side and was starting to hang another when he heard someone behind him.

"Go away"

"My dear Captain, I only come to offer my help. SHIELD will never find her in time and my brother is of no help in this matter."

Steve spun around, surprised to see Loki standing before him. "How did you get here?"

"Oh, I'm not really here, this is just an image. I can do nothing to help her in this form but I can cast one spell, I can send you to her, if you will trust me." Loki almost seemed worried.

"Why me? Why not one of the others?"

"Because, you alone know I will not harm her, the others would be too blinded by fear and hate. I will not see her die because of my past. Now, do you trust me?"

"So why not tell me where she is?"

"Because I don't know!" The image of Loki began pacing, clearly frustrated. "I can feel her pain and her fear but I don't know where she is. I can't leave Asgård to go to her either, my magic is limited right now. While you waste time questioning me, she is hurt and alone, if she dies, you will regret ever being born."

"Then take me to her."

"I suggest you get one of your medical kits, she is injured but I can't tell you how bad. And you should close your eyes, this teleport spell is not easy to get used to." Steve nodded and grabbed the closest first aid kit. Seeing Loki worried about Tamara concerned him, Loki didn't seem to care about anyone. At the last minute, Steve grabbed a couple of the towels stacked on a bench. He nodded to the image of Loki, closed his eyes and felt everything fall apart under him.

Steve was so worried about Tamara, he never considered the effect his disappearance would have on the others. Tony had come upstairs for coffee when JARVIS interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir, Captain Rogers has just vanished from the gym."

"Good, maybe he'll get some sleep now."

"Sir, he did not leave the gym, one minute he was there and then he was simply gone."

"Pull up all video feeds for the gym, get everyone in here." Tony opened multiple windows to watch the footage, sure enough Cap just vanished from the room. "JARVIS, go back to when he went to the gym, we're missing something, people don't just disappear."

Tony had multiple videos playing when Clint and Tasha entered the room, speeding through them as Cap destroyed the heavy bags. "Wait, slow it down, who's he talking to?"

"Sir, I do not record anyone else in the room with him."

Clint and Tasha looked surprised when Tony showed them footage of Cap just disappearing from the gym. Tony continued to watch the videos and saw Cap grab the first aid kit and towels, right before he vanished. "I don't know how and I don't know where he is but I think Cap's with Tamara. Where's Thor? JARVIS, find Cap, give me a location as soon as you have it."

Tony headed down to the lab for his suit, running into Bruce on the way. "Bruce, Steve disappeared from the gym but somehow I think he's with Tamara, can't explain but get Fury to authorize a medical team on standby, JARVIS will give you his location as soon as he finds him."

As Tony prepared to leave the building in his suit, he saw Thor return. "Steve disappeared from the gym, is your brother still locked up?"

"He is, but he is not well. He was using magic, in spite of the safeguards to prevent him. He claims Tamara is injured and that he sent the captain to her."

"JARVIS, I need a location, give me something."

"Something is interfering with his tracker, I am still narrowing down the area, updates will be provided to your HUD Sir. Shall I notify the others?"

"Send it to Bruce, I want the team ready to move as soon as we pinpoint his location."

Tony took off, quickly followed by Thor. Clint contacted Fury and gave them what little information they had, that they had reason to believe Tamara was injured and he was requesting a medical team on standby.

"I was getting ready to contact you agent. We found the captives, most are simply scared and hungry. The other two hostages from the store were with them as well, both unharmed."

"Tamara wasn't there, was she?"

"No, and one of the hostages said the guy in charge took a strong dislike to her. She said they beat her up pretty bad before taking her off somewhere. She told us the guy in charge said he was going to teach her a lesson."

"Then you better find him before we do, cause none of us will have a problem beating the crap outta him when we do."

"Understood, and I have a medical team on standby, you find her and we'll be ready. I'll keep my people looking for her as well."


	12. A Friend Returns

The first thing Steve noticed was the cold water as it lapped over his feet. He didn't know where he was, it wasn't in the city, but he could see lights in the distance. He noticed that the image of Loki was gone and for some odd reason, that worried him. Steve turned slowly in the quiet night, listening carefully for anything to indicate where Tamara might be. Off to his left he heard a very faint noise, it wasn't much but it was better than nothing. He stepped out of the cold water and moved down the beach to his left, trying to get a better fix on the noise when he heard ragged breathing. Dropping everything he ran for the noise, but in the dark he was on top of Tamara before he knew it. Dropping to his knees he pulled her from the water where she lay face down on the beach. Her clothes were soaked and when he moved her hands he found they were cuffed together. Anger filled him at the thought of someone handcuffing her and then tossing her away. As gently as he could, he picked her up and made his way back to where he had dropped the towels and first aid kit.

He managed to get a towel under her before lying her down on the sand so he could get a look at her in the moonlight. The more he saw, the more his anger grew. Her right leg was twisted at an angle that could only mean it was broken, plus she had multiple cuts across it. Her right arm hung limply at her side and he suspected her shoulder was dislocated. She had a large gash over her left eye and bruises all over, including bruises around her throat. She began choking so he rolled her to her side, just in time for her to cough up large quantities of water. Looking at her, he was glad he had gone to Bruce for lessons on first aid, he just never thought he'd have to use it on her. Putting his thoughts aside, he tried to focus on everything Bruce had taught him about drownings but he was concerned by the continued blood loss and he realized it needed to be dealt with immediately. He propped her up in his lap and began to try to find the source of the bleeding, only to discover multiple wounds across her abdomen. Desperate to at least slow the bleeding, he pressed the other towel over the wounds, trying not to hurt Tamara further. When she moaned and tried to struggle, he tried to calm her, reassuring her that she was safe in a voice shaking with fear.

Meanwhile, over the city, Tony was waiting for JARVIS to locate Steve, and hopefully Tamara.

"Sir, the captain's tracker is active again, I'm sending you the coordinates now. You should arrive in just a couple of minutes. Director Fury states the medical team should arrive at the location in approximately 15 minutes."

Steve heard the noise of the repulsors in the air and looked up to see a welcome sight, that of Tony in his suit. He knew Tony must have gotten his location through the tracker because he landed a safe distance away, with Thor right behind him.

"Tony, get a medical team now!"

"On the way Cap, how bad is she?" As Tony was talking, he had JARVIS scanning Tamara remotely. When he saw the readouts he couldn't help himself. "Shit! Fury, I'm bringing her to you, have the team ready. Give her here Cap, I'll make sure she stays with us. Thor, take Cap home, he can join us on the carrier after he cleans up." Tony cradled Tamara in his arms and took off. It was awkward flying without the stabilizers on his palms but he could manage, at least until warnings went off.

"Sir, her vitals are dropping rapidly, she is not likely to survive if you attempt to make the carrier, the probability is only 2%. I suggest taking her to the tower, it is closer and Bruce can provide emergency treatment faster."

"JARVIS, patch me in to Bruce, feed him the data on her vitals and injuries. Bruce, get a room set up, she needs blood and she's having trouble breathing. Send Clint to the last room on the floor with the infirmary, that window will open, I'm coming in that way. JARVIS, when Thor and Steve get to the tower, send them to the infirmary. Send Fury a message, have him send his docs to the tower, they can treat her there."

Tony could see the huge A lighting up the sky and he felt relief at knowing Tamara was almost safe. As he aimed for the infirmary level, he hoped Clint had gotten to the window in time. He found the huge window open and as he flew in, he saw the others on the far side of the room, waiting with a gurney. Bruce pushed it over and Tony laid Tamara down gently, then stepped back. He was a bit surprised when he saw Clint and Tasha both start I.V.s on Tamara and a part of him wondered when they had learned. He watched as Bruce put an oxygen mask over her face so she could breathe more easily. As they left the room, he just stood there, relief that she was getting help overwhelming him for a minute. He exited back through the window and headed for the launchpad, he had just gotten released from his suit when Thor landed with Steve.

"Where is she?"

"Easy, she's downstairs, Bruce and our resident killers are tending her until the medical team gets here. Don't look at me like that Cap, JARVIS only gave her a 2% chance to make it alive to the carrier."

Steve was obviously shaken at that news but he just stood there. Tony took his arm, surprisingly gentle and guided him inside while Thor waited, unasked, for the medical team to arrive. Tony made sure Steve got to his room and out of his blood soaked clothes but he didn't argue when he pulled on clean clothes without showering. Everyone knew how Steve was when one of his team was injured and so Tony hurried with him to the elevator. When they reached the infirmary, it was easy to follow the noises to where Tamara lay, beaten and bloody. Steve hesitated outside the door, not wanting to see her so wounded, until she began to struggle.

He hurried through the door with Tony on his heels, pausing only to take the gloves Clint shoved at him. Tamara must have heard him because she tried to turn her head towards him, stopped by the mask over her face. When Steve reached her side, he saw her brown eyes were full of pain and fear, so he gently laid his hand on her uninjured shoulder and tried to reassure her. Bruce and Tasha were sewing up the cuts on her abdomen while Clint helped wherever he could, wiping away blood and providing more supplies as needed.

"Can't you give her something for the pain?"

It was Clint who answered "Sorry Steve, not with a head injury, they're doing the best they can. Nothing beyond a local for the stitches until they get the bleeding under control."

"Hang another bag of whole blood Clint, after we finish these stitches, we'll set her leg."

"Bruce, that's the last bag of whole blood we can give her and we only have one unit of plasma left."

"Damn, get a hold of Fury, tell him we need O- blood immediately."

"Wait, I'm O-"

"Steve, we don't know what might happen with that serum of yours."

"Bruce, if you don't think it will hurt her, then let me help, she needs it now, not whenever Fury can get more here."

"Fine, we'll set up a direct transfusion. Tony find out how long until the team from SHIELD gets here."

Before Tony could respond, the door to the infirmary opened to reveal Thor, Pepper and a man dressed in sweats and a hooded jacket. Pepper was so stunned at the activity she dropped her tablet, causing Tony to hurry to her side. He guided her to a chair and stayed by her side, knowing he was useless to help in this situation. Thor and the man quickly crossed the room where the man glanced over the stitches already placed before nodding. Not even bothering to remove his coat, the doctor moved on to her head, checking her pupil response as he spoke softly to Tamara, too low for anyone else to hear. Steve had moved to one side so Clint could scrub his arm down and insert an IV for the transfusion. He settled into a chair on Tamara's left side as Clint started the transfusion process.

The doctor was gently smoothing the hair from Tamara's eyes as he spoke to Bruce in a low rough voice "What's her oxygen level?"

"It's at 86% now."

"Good, alright my sweet, now, you know this will hurt but it must be done, let's get your shoulder fixed then we'll fix your leg."

Tamara turned her head toward Steve and closed her eyes. Steve took her hand in his and leaned over, talking softly to her, reassuring her as the doctor pushed her shoulder back into alignment. Tamara stiffened as her shoulder slipped into place, her face went white but she only whimpered.

"Yes my sweet, I know, no talking yet, now let's see how bad your leg looks." Bruce helpfully pushed a tablet over, showing a scan of Tamara's leg. "OK, spiral breaks of both the tibia and fibula, they look clean though. I'll do a femoral nerve block so I can set them, Bruce I'm gonna need you to leave."

Bruce glanced up when the doctor called him by name, "Jake, but how?"

"I'll fill you in later, I hate asking you to leave but I already see the anger in you and you know this is gonna hurt her. Everyone out, Thor you stay, I need a strong hand if you think you can handle this. Your Director Fury is waiting upstairs."

"I am a warrior, I can do what must be done, for her sake."

"Good, now everyone else, out."

As Jake prepared an injection, everyone but Thor and Steve reluctantly left the room, heading back upstairs to see what information Fury had for them. Jake slowly removed his jacket and both Thor and Steve were shocked at the bruises covering his face.

"Ah yes, well this is another reason I asked Bruce to leave, he will not be happy when he finds out. This is not important now, Tamara is, so Thor, I need you to keep her upper leg still while I manipulate the bones. She may feel some pain, even with the nerve block but you must keep her leg stable."

Thor held Tamara's leg firmly against the table as Jake pulled on her foot, then twisted her leg slightly before releasing it. He cut her pants leg away and began to wash down the cuts, glad to see that only a couple would need stitches but the sheer number would prevent the casting of her leg.

"How did you manage to get sliced like this?"

Tamara made some motions with her hands and Jake nodded. "Figures, you musta landed wrong after you went through, probably how you broke your leg, right?" Tamara simply nodded as Jake stitched the worst of the cuts before beginning to apply dressings to the wounds. After all the wounds were covered, he began to wrap her leg in soft gauze, then he wrapped several layers of elastic bandages over top.

Jake went to Steve and removed the IV, then he raised the head of the bed slightly and pulled a chair close before settling down. "Steve, go get cleaned and change, I can smell the blood on you from here. I'll stay with her but you can come back. I need some sleep and food and a shower, not necessarily in that order. I promise, she won't be left alone."

Thor practically dragged Steve from the room and to the elevator. After making sure that Steve did actually go to his bathroom to shower, Thor made his way into his room, where he lay silently in the dark before finally succumbing to sleep. Steve rushed through his shower, too concerned about Tamara to really concentrate. When he left his room, he wasn't surprised to find Bruce and Tony still up, although he half expected to see Clint and Tasha as well. Bruce was busy cooking and Tony insisted Steve stop to eat before he'd allow him to return to the infirmary. Steve threw together a couple of sandwiches and grabbed a bottle of juice, promising both men he'd eat when he got downstairs. He ate the sandwiches quickly as he took the elevator back down to the infirmary level. Once there, he woke Jake up and directed him to return to the kitchen where Bruce was undoubtedly waiting. Steve studied Tamara's sleeping form, tugging the blanket back up over her before settling himself into a chair to watch over her. It wasn't long before the adrenaline rush left him and exhaustion kicked in and he drifted off to sleep, one hand resting lightly over her left.


	13. Jake Explains

Jake rested against the side of the elevator, hoping Bruce would have gone to bed but somehow knowing he would be waiting. When he got off the elevator, JARVIS directed him to the kitchen where he saw Tony and Bruce engaged in quiet conversation. He paused in the doorway, hesitant to interrupt, until Tony's voice got his attention.

"Might as well come on in doc, Bruce won't go to bed until he finds out why you're here just when Tamara needed you."

Jake stepped into the softly lit kitchen, grateful for the low lighting, until Bruce noticed the bruises covering his face.

"JARVIS, bring the lights up please. Damn Jake what happened to you?"

Jake tried to give Bruce a reassuring smile "It looks worse than it is, I assure you."

"If it was Ross..."

"No, it wasn't Ross, he has never laid a hand on me, although he has been by twice since Tamara moved here. This guy was after more than just you. But please, I am exhausted, he had me for days before the drugs wore off enough I could get a message out. Right now I would like to eat, shower and sleep, but I promise I will explain everything later. All of you need to know about him, Director Fury will be coming over tomorrow, oh wait, I mean late this evening."

While Jake was talking Tony had fixed a bowl of soup for him and placed it in front of him. Jake dug into the food, almost devouring it like an animal.

"Ah, Tony, if you don't mind, I have told some friends where I am, they can be trusted, they have much to lose as well. I asked them to bring me something, Charles said that Remy will bring it by, he want to see Tamara again. You will know he is who he claims to be when he gets here, Remy is hard to miss. Bruce can you show me where I'll be sleeping, I'll need to wake Tamara in a couple hours."

"We can do that, you obviously need the sleep, I'll wake you in six hours, unless your friend arrives before then. Are you sure he can be trusted?"

"Yes, he's known Tamara's since shortly after she ran away. Remy helped teach her to fight when she refused to leave Miami, he wanted to take her back to live with him but she did not trust Amber around so many people and she would not abandon her. But that is Tamara's story to tell, not mine, just trust that they would never do anything that might harm her."

Jake entered the room Bruce showed him, glad to find that someone, probably Miss Potts, had already set his suitcase on a chair. Grabbing a change of clothes, he headed for the bathroom and a shower. Once in the shower, he studied the bruises covering his body, glad that Bruce had been unable to see the true extent of his injuries but knowing they would fade quickly. After he showered, he made his way to the huge bed, and tugged back the covers. Just before he succumbed to sleep, he remembered to send off a message. '_She lives Charles, please tell Remy I won't be up for six hours. Her friends here will watch over her, one is by her side now.' _Without waiting for an answer, he drifted off to sleep.

When Jake woke a short time later, he knew he was no longer alone. He knew right away who it was when he saw the glowing red eyes and he was glad he had come. "Are you behaving Remy?"

"Now where the fun in that _mon ami_? But I haven't blown anything up, although I think your host would love to see that trick. Right he is trying to figure out how I got in here. I did not tell him that Kurt had a hand in it, but he wishes to see the _mademoiselle_ as well. Charles was worried about you, for now, sleep, I will stand guard."

Jake drifted back to sleep, knowing that it had to be driving Tony crazy trying to figure out how Remy got there. He also hoped that by now they knew who Remy was, and that they would not try to make him leave.

Down in the infirmary, things were not going as well as Jake hoped. Tamara was healing physically but she was falling into a nightmare. When she began to struggle and scream, Steve woke quickly.

"Shhh, Tamara you're safe, you're home."

"Steve, please, don't leave me alone, you don't know... Please..."

Steve could hear the fear and anguish in her voice and it tore at him, she was part of his family and he would not let anyone hurt her. He tried to calm her but she continued to struggle until he finally sat on the bed beside her and pulled her close. Stretching out, he cradled her in his arms, her head tucked under his chin as she sobbed, softly stroking her hair and reassuring her that she was safe at home until she finally drifted back to sleep, her head cradled against his chest.

When Jake finally woke again, he wasn't surprised to see cards spinning in the air, but with Remy, that was nothing. Remy said nothing as Jake dressed, he was unusually quiet as he waited for Jake.

"I have the package you asked us to keep safe, so now we will find your big mystery, no?"

"That mystery is not mine Remy, the secret is that of an old friend, from before we met. But today, you shall be one of the few to know my secret. Let's go check on Tamara, shall we?"

Remy followed Jake from the room, his duster billowing out behind him. It was easy for Jake to find his way back to the kitchen and he knew the elevator was in the room next to it. Ignoring the stares of Thor and Clint, Jake joined Remy in the elevator. It was only a couple of levels down but Jake felt he needed to warn him that Tamara had been beaten before she was found. When they entered the room where Tamara slept, Jake was surprised to see Steve asleep as well, curled protectively beside Tamara in the bed. He did not intend to wake either of them but Steve woke quickly, gently slipping Tamara out of his arms before sliding out of the bed.

"Come to check on her doc? She had a bad dream last night, didn't tell me what it was about, but she calmed down when I held her, guess I fell asleep like that."

"Don't worry about it, you made her feel safe, that's what matters, I brought an old friend to see her. Why don't you go up and eat, I'll stay with her."

"You sure?"

"Yes, go, I can feel your anger, maybe some time in the gym would be good."

Steve left the room and headed for the gym, stopping by the kitchen for a quick bite on his way. Once he reached the gym, he began to take his anger out on the punching bags. '_How could anybody hurt her like that, she's a good person, she deserves better.'_ Steve stayed in the gym for some time, destroying bag after bag, until finally Thor came down to get him for the meeting that Jake had requested. Steve went to his room to shower and change, only feeling slightly less angry than he did before. He was surprised when JARVIS directed him not to the usual conference room but rather to a larger one on a different floor. Steve was a bit concerned when he saw Tamara was there but she gave him a small reassuring smile. Steve noticed that the man whom Jake had brought down had taken a chair on one side of Tamara, so Steve took the other empty chair. Everyone was a bit surprised when the elevator opened to reveal a slender red-headed woman but it was obvious Jake had been waiting for her to arrive.

"Thank you for coming Jean, now, I told Tony and Bruce last night I would explain why I am here. The simple fact is that I am not a regular human, you probably noticed that my injuries are almost gone. One of my abilities is that merely by being around someone, I know if they are a mutant or not, although I can't tell what abilities they may have. I have some other abilities but disclosing them is not important right now. Over the years, I have sent several children to safety with Remy and his friends because they were mutants, all of them were runaways. Several days ago, I was working late in my clinic when someone broke in. I was drugged and the last thing I remembered was seeing the clinic in flames. Every time I felt the drug haze lift, I tried to reach out to Charles and I finally succeeded. He sent Remy, along with others to rescue me, he offered to let me stay at his school but I felt I had to see Tamara first. I contacted Director Fury and was on my way to the carrier when word reached him of Tamara's abduction, he told me when I arrived and I asked to be on the medical team when we found out she was injured. I had intended originally to just visit with Tamara, but after seeing her injured, I have began to reconsider that. If all of you are agreeable, I would like to offer my services to the team as a doctor. It is the same role I planned to fill at Charles's school, however, he already has an excellent medical staff. The only catch would be that my services be available to anyone such as yourselves, those who can't just walk into a hospital when injured."

Jake sat back down and allowed the team to discuss things for several minutes. However, it didn't take long before he noticed that Tamara seemed uncomfortable, so he joined her, kneeling beside her chair. He also noticed that Remy was being unusually protective of her.

"Tamara, you feeling OK, you don't look very comfortable. Maybe we should move you back to your own room, Remy can take you down."

"That might be best Jake, but I don't want to be alone while you talk about things here."

"_Ma cherie, _did you think I come all this way for just a few minutes of your time. We have much to catch up on, no?" Tamara simply nodded to Remy as he gently lifted her in his arms and carried her from the room, her head cradled against his shoulder. No one in the room noticed the look that flashed across Steve's face as she was carried out, well, almost no one.

Jake moved to sit beside Jean and they talked softly for several minutes before she left the room.

"Where's she going?"

"She is going to help Tamara, Jean will try to find out anything she can about those who harmed her and will pass it on so that they may be dealt with."

"She won't hurt her, will she? Why should we trust her?"

"Steve, Remy loves Tamara as the sister he never had, there is nothing he would not do to protect her. As for Jean, she is a close friend of Remy's, he has other friends who would also protect Tamara. I should warn you not to be surprised if unusual people pop in to see her. I regret now that Director Fury did not know that Charles or Jean knew her, otherwise Charles would have used Cerebro to find her as soon as she was abducted. You can be assured that will not be an issue in the future."

Jake wandered to the window as the team continued to discuss his offer. He knew Bruce was in favor, and it sounded like Steve and Tony were in favor as well. Thor had no opinion on him, but agreed it might be well to have a doctor close by. Jake knew all along the holdouts on his offer would be Clint and Natasha, trusting people did not come easy to either of them. His thoughts were distracted several minutes later when Jean contacted him.

_'Jake, Tamara is hiding more pain than she wants anyone to know about and she is feverish and beginning to have trouble breathing. She was not able to get a good view of the man who harmed her, he kept his face covered most of the time, but his voice terrifies her. She is blocking much of what she remembers and I do not want to force it.'_

_'Thanks Jean, are you going home now?'_

_'Yes, Remy will be staying for a bit, he is worried about her. I regret I could not get clear images from her.'_

Jake got up and started to leave the room, but he was intercepted by Bruce.

"Aren't you going to wait to see what they say?"

"Later, right now I need to go to Tamara. Do you have antibiotics on hand here?"

"Yes, why?"

"Jean says that Tamara is beginning to have trouble breathing, pneumonia is a possibility. Stay here and help convince the holdouts that my offer is genuine."

_'Jake, I would recommend you ask that young man who was with her earlier to accompany you. She seems to relax more whenever he is around.'_

"Steve, can you give me a hand, I need to get some things from the infirmary for Tamara. You know where everything is and Bruce is needed here more to offer advice. And Bruce, do not let me forget, I have something personal to discuss with you later."


	14. The Doctor Is in

Jake and Steve went to the infirmary to gather the medicines and supplies Jake needed for Tamara. Whenever Steve wasn't sure where to find something, JARVIS was able to direct both of them easily. Steve was a bit unsure when Jake asked about portable oxygen until he explained that if Tamara was developing pneumonia, pure oxygen would be easier on her system. JARVIS directed Steve where to find the portable tank and to inform him if additional supplies were needed. Steve helped Jake carry the supplies to the elevator and they headed for Tamara's room. When they reached her room, Tamara was no where in sight but they could hear water running in the bathroom. They found Tamara lying in the tub as Remy applied wet towels to her.

"What happened Remy?"

"She just start shaking and burning with the fever, never have I seen anyone get sick this bad so quickly."

"JARVIS, does Bruce have any cooling blankets in the infirmary?"

"No, but we can have several here within the hour."

"Get them, in the meantime, Steve don't be surprised if we have guests in a minute or so." '_Charles, Tamara is burning up with fever, I need Bobby's help.'_

There was a strange 'pop' and then Steve heard two new voices, one with a distinct accent.

"Jake, I have brought Bobby but we do not understand.."

"In here, Bobby, I need to cool her down quickly, we need to keep her temperature down until we get some cooling blankets, but try to control the ice better this time."

A young man entered the crowded bathroom, "It'll be easier, I can just cool the tub, will that be enough?" As he was speaking the young man had placed his hands on the edge of the tub and Steve watched fascinated as ice began to form.

Apparently JARVIS had informed the other Avengers of intruders because the sounds of the rest of the team could be heard in the hall. The next thing Steve heard was the other voice calling Jake again.

"Jake, I have a problem."

"What is it Kurt?" Jake and Steve looked out the door and saw two things, the Avengers armed and alert, and a strange blue humanoid with a tail.

"Kurt, you forgot your holograph display? Sorry, this is Kurt, he is a friend of mine, he doesn't normally appear this way."

"The professor said the fräulein was ill and you needed Bobby right away, I did not stop to get my machine, will she be OK now?"

"Who is Bobby, exactly who is this and how did they get inside my tower? JARVIS said they just appeared in here."

"Sorry Tony, you may be familiar with Kurt's codename, Nightcrawler, he has the ability to teleport, and Bobby, known as Iceman, has the ability to control cold. They are both students at the Xavier Institute where Remy is sometimes a teacher. I needed to get Tamara's temperature down fast and Bobby was the first thing I thought of."

"_Mon ami,_ you did not think to warn them first, my apologies, Remy Ettienne LeBeau, gambler extraordinaire, at your service, friends, they call me Gambit."

"Uh, don't play cards with Remy, they tend to explode if he loses."

"Never around friends, _mon ami,_ but maybe it is best to give _cherie_ some peace. If you have a safe area, I will share some of my tricks. Kurt will join us, unless his form bothers you." It was obvious Remy was protective of the young mutant.

"Nope, doesn't bother us, we live with Jolly Green here." Tony patted Bruce on the shoulder and grinned, it was obvious that the idea of exploding cards had caught his attention. Unfortunately, it also caught the attention of everyone else.

"Steve, will you stay here with Bobby? You are familiar with everything here and I don't know if Tamara ever met Bobby before. I have something I need to discuss with Bruce in private. Is there somewhere we can talk, alone?"

"We can go to my room, JARVIS, I'd like privacy please."

"Yes sir, I shall only monitor vitals, I am unable to over ride that protocol for any room."

"Understood, after all, you have to babysit Tony." Bruce grinned as he led Jake to his room and closed the door.

"So what's so secret I can't share it with the others?"

"If you chose to share it, then it will be your choice, not mine. Remember when I said I was not afraid of you, that I trusted you even after you changed? The reason is that I have seen that rage and destruction from you before, just on a slightly smaller scale."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you recall that night you blacked out our freshman year? We saw a girl in one of our science classes being attacked by a bunch of young guys. They had ripped her clothes and pinned her to the ground when we heard her screams. Bruce, you attacked them and almost killed six guys, afterwards, you simply collapsed. I gave her my jacket to cover her ripped dress and she helped me get you back to the dorm. The next day, you didn't remember anything but she brought me her video camera. She had been filming background shots for an art project with a camcorder and it caught everything on tape. She gave me the tape and said she told the police she hadn't turned her camera on when she was attacked. She never identified you as the one who rescued her, and the guys that attacked her never got a good look at you. At first, I didn't know why I held onto that tape, then after your accident, I kept it safe for you."

"What are you saying, that the 'other guy' isn't the violent one?"

"Not exactly, you carried a picture of your mother and that girl did resemble her just a little. I know you never went into detail but you told me your father was abusive and he killed your mother. I think you had a flashback of sorts, and in your mind, you were trying to save your mother. Bruce, I saw one of them stab you but the next morning you didn't even have a scratch. And it wasn't a little knife either, it was one of those so-called survival knives, it should have been fatal. You don't have to believe me, but a few years back, I asked Charles to transfer the video to DVD. Remy destroyed the original beyond all recovery, he used it for target practice. In college, you had your anger under better control, that gamma radiation should have killed you but it didn't, instead it took the image you had of yourself and made it as real as you."

"Tony says the 'other guy' saved me from dying."

"I'm inclined to agree, but just watch the video, this is the only copy that exists and you can destroy it or keep it, the choice is yours. But not all so-called mutants have that X-gene, Tamara doesn't and neither do I. Our gifts are not true mutations, they are hereditary, both of us get our abilities from aliens like Thor. I had Charles check both of us for the X-gene and it isn't present, however, Cerebro did find other DNA strands that match. Remy is the same way, no X-gene but he has that unusual DNA match but none of us are related, that we know of, however Remy was abandoned as a baby. I'm going to go back to Tamara now, but please, at least watch the video."

Jake got up and handed Bruce a DVD and a portable player, then quietly left the room. Bruce stared at the machine and the disc in his hand before he finally inserted it into the player and turned it on. The video started with normal night footage filmed using a night vision feature. The camera was moved violently and ended up on the ground, somehow facing the scene unfolding. Bruce didn't want to watch, the images he saw were disturbing but Bruce found he did remember that girl, now that he had seen her face again. He watched as the group of young men slapped the girl around and then shoved her to the ground, pinning her there as one began to rip her clothes. There were noises from out of camera range and then one of the men went flying. Another went after whoever it was off-camera but Bruce got chills when he heard his own voice "Leave her alone!". One of the men pinning the girl to the ground pulled out a knife and Bruce was shocked at the size, the blade had to be at least 4" long, was this the knife Jake claimed he had been stabbed with? Several minutes later he got his answer as he clearly saw his own face as the knife was thrust into his chest. Even if by some miracle it missed anything vital, it should have been a serious injury. Bruce noticed the date/time stamp on the video and wrote it down. He still wanted to compare it to other data before he accepted this video as truth. He continued to watch himself attack the young men until none of them were fighting anymore, then he collapsed on the ground. Once the short video was ended, Bruce inserted the DVD into his laptop and extracted the voice to a separate audio file for voice comparison. He still wasn't positive the video was real so he took the disk and hid it in his hulk-out room, the one place he knew no one would pry.


	15. Acceptance

Bruce made his way back towards Tamara's room but he was surprised to find Tamara in bed, Steve by her side as they watched a movie and Jake seated in a chair nearby. Neither Tamara nor Steve noticed him but Jake nodded slightly, as if reassuring him. Bruce decided he would find out where the young man, Bobby, had wandered off to. He ended up on the roof, a bit unusual, but when he saw the activities, he couldn't resist a chuckle. Bobby had iced the entire deck down and everyone was attempting to skate on the surface. Bobby was easily skating around everyone else as he created slides and ramps of ice out of thin air. Every time someone came close to colliding with Kurt, he simply teleported out of the way. Remy stood to one side, watching his charges but allowing them to have a bit of fun, although every now and then he would toss a card at one of Bobby's creations causing a small explosion and forcing Bobby to react quickly.

"So is this how they normally train?"

"No, but I like to have fun, so no reason not to combine both. They get to act like children but still react quickly. Normally, they train in the battle-room, a simulator the professor created, this is both more real and more fun. But why do you not join them?"

"Me and explosions don't go together too well. So what exactly are you doing with those cards?"

"I charge items with kinetic energy to create explosions, cards are easy to carry and look harmless but I can do it jus' as easily with a handful of pebbles. Bobby told us that Tamara's fever has broken, Jake sent him to join us but I thought it better for him to demonstrate outside. Let us round them up and visit our young friend."

Bruce and Remy rounded up the others who hated to stop enjoying themselves. However, once Bruce pointed out that Tamara's friends had to leave soon, everyone gave in. Once inside, everyone headed back to Tamara's room, anxious to see if she was any better. They found her sitting semi-upright in her bed as she watched a movie with Steve. She was wearing a nasal cannula so she could breathe more easily, however, she no longer had the flushed feverish look she did before.

Remy went to Tamara and gave her a gentle hug. "_Cherie,_ I hate to leave you when you are ill but Charles has work for us, maybe next time I visit I will bring Marie, she misses you. Next time you need help, just call Charles or Jean, they both know your voice and we will always find you. Now, _ma petite soeur_, you must rest so you can visit us soon. Jake, _mon ami, _you know where I am if you need anything, Kurt, take us home."

Kurt wrapped a hand around the wrist of both Bobby and Remy and suddenly, they were gone. Tamara looked a little sad but she was too tired to really focus on missing her friends. Then again, the pain killers currently running through her system as she healed might have something to do with her lack of thought as well. One by one, the Avengers bid her good night until only Steve was left, when the movie finished, he also bid her goodnight and left the room. Steve joined the others in the kitchen, it wasn't very late and he hadn't eaten in hours. After eating, he went into the common room, where he found a sketchbook lying on the table with his art supplies but when he opened it he realized quickly it wasn't his book.

The images inside were all disturbing, they showed a humanoid creature with red eyes, dark hair, and pale blue skin covered in markings of some kind. Some of the scenes showed it chained to a wall while others showed it being tortured as it was whipped, cut, burned and even stabbed. When Steve reached the last page, he realized it had to be the book Tamara had not wanted him to see. The last scene was incomplete but it showed the creature chained to a wall as another figure was beaten and tortured. It was clear the creature was trying to reach the tortured figure because it had partially broken loose from the chains and had reached one arm out towards the other figure. The hand of the creature was partially obscured by a green haze and it almost looked like it was trying to send the haze to the tortured figure. Steve slammed the book closed, wondering how Tamara could draw something so horrible.

"Are you well Steve?"

"Huh, sure Thor, just a bit shocked by Tamara's sketches in here."

"May I?" Thor reached out and tried to take the sketchbook from Steve but he held tight to the book.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I don't know how she could come up with something so horrible."

Tony snuck behind Steve and snatched the book before he could stop him. He flipped it open and began to study the first sketch, a portrait of the blue-skinned and tattooed humanoid. "That's different, so you drawing fantasy creatures now Cap?"

"It's not mine Tony, it's Tamara's. That's the best sketch in the book, the rest are rather disturbing."

Tony flipped through the sketches quickly, not really stopping to study them, until he got to the last sketch. He studied it for a minute, then shut the book. "I think the three of us need to have a chat, I may know what this is. JARVIS where are the others?"

"Bruce and Jake are in his room and Clint and Tasha are in the gym. Tamara is currently sleeping."

"Good, warn us if anyone else gets within spying distance. Thor, I think you really need to look at this, I think it relates to her trip to Asgård."

Thor took the sketchbook warily, then flipped it open to the portrait of the humanoid. It was clear from his expression that he knew what the creature was as he continued to flip through the book. When he finally reached the last page, he studied the two figures, especially the one being tortured. "Where did she get these images?" He was looking at Steve as he spoke but instead it was Tony who answered.

"She was up one night after I had a pretty bad nightmare. She was sketching but she wasn't looking at the page as she drew. When I asked how she could draw so well without looking, she said she was drawing a dream. She told me that sometimes when she can't really remember something, she sketches while concentrating on the dream. What is that first creature? I could tell you recognized it."

"It is a Jotun, an ice-giant. But only a few are able to wield magic and I know of none of them it could be, except one. And that is only because of the other figure in the picture. I think this is what she saw in his nightmares, I believe the tortured figure is supposed to be Loki."

"Wait, that means the other figure in the last sketches could be you."

Thor nodded solemnly, "I believe so, I must see him to find out if this is accurate. He has not been able to speak of his torture but I sense great sadness when he looks at me. I have never seen his Jotun form but it could be him. I will return as soon as possible."

"Wait, I want JARVIS to scan these before you leave, just in case there are questions later. Just turn the pages slowly and JARVIS will scan them. JARVIS, store them in a secure file, lock it for access by me or Tamara only."

Thor turned the pages and JARVIS scanned each one, encrypting the files and securing them. "Done Sir, shall I notify Tamara?"

"No, we can talk to her about them tomorrow, for now, let her sleep. Thor, wait until after we talk to her to leave, let's find out if my theory is right before you take off."

"I will take the book with me, it shall be safe until we can speak with Tamara."

Thor quietly left the room with the sketchbook while Tony poured a glass of scotch from the bar.

"Drink Cap? I know, you can't get drunk but after the day we've had, who wouldn't?" Tony didn't expect Steve to accept but from the half-hearted answer he got, it was obvious something was bothering him. Tony poured another scotch and refilled his own glass, then carried them both over to where Steve stood staring out the huge windows as rain began to fall.

"You OK there?"

"Yes..no" Steve sighed "To be honest, I don't know. I'm worried about Tamara, she's been through so much in just a couple weeks. This is twice I've.. we've come close to losing her. I feel like I let her down, like I should have been able to find her sooner."

"Steve," Tony didn't often call Steve by his name so it got his attention "Every one of us wishes we could have found her sooner, even Fury. Happy feels horrible that she was taken, even though he was injured, although once he gets here tomorrow and sees her himself he'll probably feel better. She knows we love her and she knows we'll always do our best to protect her, and not just us. You can't change what happened, but we can be here for her in the future. I think I finally managed to shield the trackers from EMP bursts but I still need to finish testing. Get some sleep Cap, things'll look better in the morning."

Steve didn't say anything, just turned and slowly left the room. Tony took his place at the windows, his thoughts drifting to Tamara. He took a slow sip of his scotch, enjoying the smooth burn as it slid down his throat. He heard someone enter the room but he knew who it was, he always knew when Pepper was around. She frowned when she saw him holding two glasses, he hadn't even realized that Steve hadn't taken the offered glass. Tony gave Pepper a soft smile. "Don't frown, the other one was for Steve, but he didn't take it. He feels guilty it took so long to find her."

Pepper took both glasses and set them on the counter, then leaned against him, enjoying the feel of his arms as they wrapped protectively around her. "All of you feel guilty, I can tell, even you. But you've got to let it go, she's part of the team and that means she'll get hurt sometimes. You know even if all of you agreed she shouldn't be out there, she'd find a way to follow you. I know she's young but she's not a child, she can take care of herself. You're a family now Tony, all of you worry when one of the others get hurt, but you can't always protect each other, things happen. Let's go to bed." Pepper took Tony's hand and led him from the room, the half-full glass of scotch forgotten on the counter.

As usual, Steve was up early the next morning. He risked checking on Tamara but she was sleeping peacefully as Jake dozed in a chair beside her bed. Steve enjoyed a cup of coffee on the deck as he watched the sunrise, then he left the tower for his usual morning run. By the time Steve returned to the tower, Thor was waiting for him in the gym so they could spar. They sparred for a couple hours, then turned the ring over to Clint and Tasha while they went to have breakfast. When they reached the kitchen, they were a bit surprised to find Tamara seated at the table, directing Jake as he cooked. She still looked a bit pale, but most of the bruises had faded away and it was easy to see she was still in pain. However, fixing breakfast was her thing and it became apparent that she was determined to do so this morning. When she had insisted on cooking, Jake offered to do it, if she simply told him what everyone wanted. Just as Tony's plate was prepared, he wandered into the kitchen, headed straight for the coffee.

Jake had already been told that the team would be glad to have a doctor on call and Tony offered him a room in the tower. Between bites, he began to discuss what changes, if any, needed to be made to the infirmary level and set up a way for Jake to order supplies. When Bruce had expressed concerns about injuries that Jake might not have experience in treating, he had reassured them that he knew several mutants who held various medical specialty degrees. He had already discussed the possibility of transport with Charles and young Kurt was willing to bring anyone they needed if an emergency arose.

After breakfast, Tony accompanied Bruce and Jake to the infirmary level and the labs to finalize the changes to be made. Clint and Tasha had to give a demonstration for some low level SHIELD agents, while Pepper was off to the office. Steve glanced at Thor as Tamara finished eating, then he offered to help Tamara return to her room. Thor nodded and left the kitchen right behind them, stopping by his room to pick up the sketchbook.

When he reached Tamara's room, he found her tucked back into bed as Steve settled himself beside her. They were discussing what to watch and Tamara was trying to explain to Steve about an old TV show she had enjoyed. Thor was a bit unsure about approaching Tamara with the book, just in case she hadn't wanted anyone to see the sketches. Tamara saw the book in his hands and reached out for it, so Thor handed it to her.

"When Steve found your book last night, Tony caught him with it. He had an idea why you drew those images so he had JARVIS scan them and lock them in a secure file that only you or he can access. Was he right, is this what you saw in Loki's nightmares?"

Tamara just nodded then flipped the book open to the first sketch. "That's what Loki looks like, he thinks you'll see him as a monster but I find it exotic and interesting. I have one more sketch but I want you to have these, I want you to take it to Asgård. I know he hasn't been able to talk about what was done to him. Maybe these sketches will make it possible to heal him, I don't know if they will, but I thought you should know anyways. I just hope he can explain the last sketch to you, because you need to hear from him why he gave in. This sketch, that's the person who took him captive and tortured him." Tamara had pulled a sketch from another book and handed it to Thor.

"JARVIS, scan this and add it to the other sketches."

Tamara saw the complex play of emotions that crossed Thor's face before he left the room and she wondered if anyone could save Loki from himself.


	16. Thor Returns to Asgård

When Thor returned to Asgård, his first stop was to see his parents and let them know that Tamara had been found and that although she was injured, she was recovering. He didn't show them the sketchbook yet but he took it with him when he went to visit Loki. He knew Loki had been injured when he used his magic but he was surprised to find him with both arms and hands wrapped, his wounds unhealed. Seeing the look in Loki's eyes when Thor saw the bandages, he decided it was wise not to inquire further.

"Welcome back brother. Did the Captain get to her in time?"

"Yes, why did you chose him, why not someone else?"

"Because he was the only one with you when I met Tamara. I know you said Tony Stark knows but hearing I won't harm her is not the same as seeing us together. With you here, I felt the Captain was the only one who would listen to me, I am glad she is healing. I also saw her thoughts when she was here, even those she has not yet acknowledged, so I felt she would feel safest with him."

"Why, what do you know?"

"That is not for me to tell, she must discover it on her own."

Thor was quiet as he went to sit beside Loki. "Ah, I believe I know, she cares for him more than she cares for the rest of us. That is a good thing to know, I will not reveal this secret, not even to her."

"And why do you think it is a good thing? Your precious Captain does not care for her the same way.."

"Maybe not, but he does care for her. While she was missing, he was less controlled, he destroyed several of those punching bags, more than he usually does. He was greatly troubled that she was injured and he blames himself that she was not found sooner. Even when he cannot control things, he feels responsible for us."

"Yes, he didn't hesitate when I said I could send him to her. But is it the care of a friend, or the love you have for her, as a sibling?"

"That I do not know, but I did not come here to talk about their feelings. I came to show you this book." Thor handed the sketchbook to Loki and watched as he flipped it open to the sketch of the Jotun.

Loki's face grew pale, "Where did you get this?"

"Tamara drew it, that is your Jotun form is it not? She finds it exotic and interesting, will you show me brother?"

"You do not find the idea repulsive, that I am the monster parents tell their children about?" Loki hung his head in shame, afraid that Thor would no longer wish to be near him.

Thor gently took Loki's chin in his hand and lifted it so he could look him in the eyes. "You are my brother, no matter your form. I do not see what others may see, all I see is my brother, and I will always love you."

Loki was quiet for several minutes as he carefully studied Thor's face, looking for evidence he was lying. He took a deep breath and gradually, his outward appearance began to change, becoming blue-tinged and covered in intricate tattoos, his eyes turned red although his hair did not change to reflect true Jotun heritage.

"Your are still my brother, but looking at you, I believe you are not pure Jotun. It could explain why you are small for an ice-giant."

"Your brother is right, you are not pure Jotun."

"Mother" Loki quickly returned his form back to appear Asgårdian, ashamed that Frigga had seen his Jotun form.

"Do not fear rejection my son, I have seen that form before, although the tattoos are more intricate now. When you were but a babe, and Thor was barely walking, you became ill. You changed into your Jotun form and I had to refuse all offers of help, lest anyone discover the truth. I went to the Norns for advice and they sent someone to help care for you but I never saw her after you recovered. They also explained that many generations ago, a young Vanir man fell in love with a Jotun woman. He died in battle at a young age, but not before he fathered a child with her. When the child was born, it appeared to be fully Jotun, except for its eyes which were the same emerald green as the father. Through the generations, the blood of the Vanir became diluted and the Jotun forgot her betrayal of their people. Eventually, a descendant of this child married into the royal family and was an ancestor of Laufey, who fathered you."

Frigga wrapped her arms around Loki and hugged him, reassuring him of her love. She reached for the sketchbook Loki held forgotten in his hands, and studied the first sketch, that of Loki in his Jotun form. She turned to the next page, showing Loki chained to a wall with his body covered in open wounds. As she turned the pages, Loki could see her anger growing, and it reassured him of her love more than words ever could. "This is what they did to you? I am truly sorry you suffered my son, maybe it will be easier to help you now. These images speak for you since you have not been able to."

"You should both see the last page, is that what broke you Loki, is that why you stopped fighting them?"

Frigga turned to the final page, the one showing a figure being tortured while Loki tried to reach it with his magic.

"I thought it was you brother." Loki's voice cracked as he fought back tears. "I fought them for so long, just by reminding myself of the times we shared growing up, then they brought him in and began torturing him. They even had him urging me not to give in, to continue to fight, I thought they had truly captured you. When they tortured him and left him to die in front of me, I begged them to allow me to heal him, but they prevented it, their magic was stronger because I was weak and injured. They offered to trade his life for my freedom and believing it to be you, I made the deal. I was forced to swear an oath, that I would do as they bid in exchange for them allowing me to heal him and his release. After I swore the oath and he was released, it was revealed to me that he was merely a shape-shifter. But because I swore the oath in exchange for his life, I am bound by it, even though I was deceived as to his true identity."

"Is there no way to break the hold this oath has over you?"

"It is enforced by magic, only the needs of a prior oath can break the bond. But I only swore an oath to someone once before, and I was but a child then. You are not likely to find one who can break this oath, you would need to find someone of the line I swore to grant one true desire for in order to break the oath that creature holds over me. But even with this oath intact, my oath to Tamara still holds, an oath freely given is stronger than one coerced."

All three were quiet for several minutes, then Thor remembered the sketch Tamara had given him before he left. He took it out and held it, hesitating to show it to Loki. "Brother, this may be hard but I need to know, is this the creature who tortured you?"

Loki didn't have to do more than glance at the image before he was once again feeling the pain of torture and the despair at thinking his brother was suffering because he refused to give in. He wrapped his arms around his ribs as he began to shake with fear. He felt strong arms enfold him as another pair of softer arms held him from the other side, and slowly he began to relax and recover his control.

"Are you better now my son? Thor, take that picture to your father, his reaction to it says what he cannot say with words. I will visit the Norns to see if we can find someone to enable us to break the hold of your oath. Was it the boy you saved, the one that you and Thor saw?"

Loki was unable to speak so he simply nodded as Frigga continued to stroke his hair. As Thor left the room, she had urged Loki to lie down as the healers brought a drink to help him sleep. Thor made his way to the council room where he knew his father was meeting, carrying the sketches with him. When he entered the room, Odin acknowledged him with a nod as Thor made his way across the room.

"You have something to bring before the council, Thor Odinson?"

"I have something personal for my father when his business is complete."

Odin nodded, "Await me in my chambers, we are almost finished here."

Thor nodded and left the room, only pausing to speak briefly to Sif when she asked if Tamara had been found. When Odin entered his chambers a short time later, he found Thor on the balcony, watching as warriors trained below in the weapons yard. A servant entered behind him bringing food and drink which they placed on a small table before exiting the room.

"You saw your brother? He continues to be unable to tell us anything that can help him."

"Yes, why has he not been healed?"

"When he fought the magic protecting him in order to find the mortal, his magic burned him. He broke the protection spells and someone was able to find him. He began to suffer, clearly in pain and I did the only thing I could do quickly to stop the contact, I blocked all access to magic for him. Unfortunately, this means we cannot use magic to heal him and he refuses to allow me to remove the barrier, afraid this entity will find him again. So his wounds must heal slowly, but the healer Hakon, visits him daily with medicine for the pain and herbs to help him heal. He asks that no one be told of his wounds, or why he suffers."

"Father, I have answers now. You know that he healed Tamara when she was here and that as a result, she was linked to him for a short time. When Loki had a nightmare of his time in the abyss, Tamara shared that dream. She was able to draw what she saw in his dreams and I now know why he stopped fighting. They wore him down with torture and then brought in a shape-shifter who assumed my form. They tortured it until he agreed to swear an oath of allegiance to them, after they had his oath, and allowed him to heal the prisoner, he discovered he had been tricked. He only stopped fighting because he thought he was saving me. Here are the sketches Tamara drew that she remembers from his dreams." Thor handed Odin the sketchbook and watched as he studied the drawings, stopping longest on the last, that of Loki trying to reach a prisoner left to die.

"Did Loki confirm these were accurate?"

"Yes, and when he saw this drawing, he was so overcome with fear he withdrew into himself. Mother was with him when I left." Thor reluctantly handed Odin the final sketch, that of the creature responsible for Loki's suffering.

Odin took the sketch and opened it, recognition plain on his face. "You said the girl drew this from Loki's dreams?"

Thor nodded, "Who or what is that Father?"

"I believe it to be a Titan, but I cannot be positive. I will need to consult other sources before I can give you a firm answer. Is there a way to break the hold this creature has over him?"

"Loki said it is a bond forged with magic and that only an older bond can sever it. Do you remember when you took us to Midgard as children and we saw a boy trying to defend a babe from raiders? Loki says he swore an oath to that child, binding him to grant one true desire to that boy, or one of his line. Mother was going to visit the Norns, to see if we can find a child of this line."

"If we can free Loki of his oath, then I would like to send him to Midgard to atone for what he has done. I realize he was forced to act as he did, but I believe it will ease his conscience as well. I will bind his magic to minor works and healing until he proves himself worthy again. Return to Midgard and speak to your friends, I would ask them to ensure his safety."

"Yes Father"

"And Thor, do not worry about returning here, I shall have one of your friends notify you when we have an answer. For now, stay and guard the girl, your brother was right about one thing, it has been a long time since the Norns took an interest in a Midgardian."

Thor left the room to return to the Bifrost and Midgard. On his way, he wrote a note for Sif and asked a servant to deliver it. He didn't say why he had come back for so short a time but simply stated that his father would be sending one of them to him with a message, soon he hoped, and that he knew Tamara would enjoy speaking with her again. When Thor returned to the Bifrost room, he found Heimdall awaiting him; without a word, he placed his sword into the stand and opened the Bifrost.


	17. This Magic Moment

Back in the tower, Tamara had decided that all of the team needed to know about Loki and his involvement with her. She was still recovering from her injuries and although most of the cuts had healed, her broken leg wasn't fully healed yet. She asked JARVIS to locate Steve and Tony and see if they could join her because she had something she needed to discuss with them. Tony was in the lab finishing the tests on the new tracking devices while Steve was in the gym working out. Steve arrived first but Tony said it would be a few minutes but he would have the new tracking devices ready when he came up.

"What's up Tamara?"

"I think I should tell everyone what happened in Asgård. I know Tony knows but I'd rather everyone found out now, rather than later."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I don't want them to find out later and think I'm compromised. Tony said he and Bruce finished all the tests they did a few days ago. As far as they can tell, the end result is that I heal a little faster than I did before and my body is tougher, able to withstand injuries and illness better. It looks like I got a small boost to my body, kinda like your serum did for you, just a lot weaker."

"Speaking of that, you haven't had any bad side effects from getting my blood have you?"

"None that we can see, maybe the serum doesn't work when it's transfused."

"If you're sure you want to do this, I suggest we meet everyone somewhere with a bit more room. Maybe the media room, JARVIS can put all the data on the TV and you'll be more comfortable there than in the conference room."

"Sounds good, hand me my crutches please, I'll let you and Tony round everyone up, and don't forget Jake."

Steve helped Tamara up onto her crutches and she left her room while Steve went to talk to Tony. He met Tony coming out of the elevator and explained Tamara's intention and that Thor wasn't back yet. Tony went to talk to Tamara and suggested they wait until Thor returned, reluctantly, Tamara agreed.

It was late when Thor finally returned but by then Tamara had gotten distracted with Happy returning to the tower. He tried to apologize for not protecting her better but she refused to allow it. She simply pointed put that she knew what she was doing when she volunteered to take the place of the girl. Relieved, Happy went to his room to rest, sleeping through Thor's return and supper.

When Thor returned before supper, he went to speak with Steve, confirming that Tamara's sketches were accurate and that he now understood why Loki had given in to the creature who had imprisoned him. Steve quietly passed this information on to Tony when he went to drag him out of the lab for supper. After supper, everyone headed for the media room, looking forward to a relaxing movie. However, the movie was to be delayed that night, after everyone got comfortable, Steve decided it was time for Tamara to share with the others.

"Guys, Tamara has something she needs to share with the rest of you. This isn't easy for her so just give her time to get it all out and it is just between us."

Before Tamara could say anything though, Jake interrupted. "Tamara, if you are concerned about others knowing, then I can ensure it never leaves this room. I have the ability to bind anyone to an oath, so long as it is freely given, and I can temporarily shield this room from outside prying."

"Wait, you can do what?"

"I cannot reveal everything I am capable of doing Bruce, it would open up the likelihood of others trying to control me and I cannot allow that. Remember what I said, not all those called mutants are mutants. But yes, I have ways to guard secrets, I just need a few things from my room."

"Jake, if you can ensure what is said doesn't get out, then we'll give you time to get what you need."

"It will only take a few moments Tamara." Jake and Bruce both left the room but Bruce returned first, carrying the DVD. During the day, he had checked police reports and hospital reports and verified the attack on the girl did occur and that six men were treated for various injuries at the hospital after the girl called the police. He managed to get a copy of the police file and found the girl claimed she ran away without seeing who rescued her. Everything he found convinced him that the video was genuine. When Jake finally returned, he had a small bag with him that Tamara knew she had seen on a few occasions.

"OK, now, before I seal the room, if you aren't willing to swear an oath of silence on these matters, then I must ask you to leave. Trust me, I had someone once who tried to stay without swearing an oath and were unable to understand anything that went on within the circle. You won't be able to hear what is said or even read lips or see any pictures or images unless you freely consent to be bound by oath, and not even a telepath can access the memories unless they are also bound by the oath. Tony, you might want to warn JARVIS that we will seem to disappear for a few seconds but rest assured, we are not going anywhere."

Jake gave everyone a few moments to decide if they were staying but when nobody moved, he set down the small bag. He opened the bag and set up a tiny silver bowl into which he poured liquid from a flask. He pulled out a simple wooden branch and dipped it in the bowl, then he began to walk deiseal or clockwise around the room, beginning and ending at the east.

_"Arglwyddi Dwyrain, Arglwyddi Awyr, i ddim yn galw chi i fyny i warchod y Cylch._

_Arglwyddi y De, Arglwyddi of Fire, i ddim yn galw chi i fyny i warchod y Cylch._

_Arglwyddi y Gorllewin, Arglwyddi Dŵr, i ddim yn galw chi i fyny i warchod y Cylch._

_Arglwyddi y Gogledd, Arglwyddi Ddaear, i ddim yn galw chi i fyny i warchod y Cylch."_

As Jake walked around the room, Tamara could see a soft blue glow begin to rise, spreading across the floor under their feet and rising to form a dome over their heads. She didn't know if anyone else could see the dome but she noticed Jake studying everyone once he was finished and it appeared only she and Thor could see the dome.

He then moved to the center of the dome and began to speak again._ "allan o amser, allan o le, symud tuag at y gofod cysegredig"_

Jake took a slender bundle from the bag and held it loosely in his hand. "I need everyone who is willing to swear not to reveal what they see or hear to anyone not present now to come over here and hold out your left wrist."

One by one, everyone moved to join Jake where he stood by Tamara. Opening his hand, he revealed a slender silver chain which he looped around Tamara's left wrist several times. "Tamara, do you swear not to reveal to anyone not present now, anything you see or hear within this circle?"

Tamara didn't hesitate in replying. "I freely give my oath."

_"Yr wyf yn eich rhwymo i llw hwn, roi yn rhydd, i beidio â datgelu beth yn digwydd o fewn cylch hwn."_ As Jake spoke to Tamara, the silver looped around her wrist began to glow faintly.

Thor was familiar with magic workings so he did not hesitate to join Tamara and Jake repeated the process with Thor, then Steve and Tony when they joined them. Pepper followed Tony, as did Bruce but as expected, Clint and Tasha were the last to join the circle. With each person who swore the oath, the silver chain seemed to glow more brightly and no matter how much Jake used, it never seemed to be any shorter. Once each of them had sworn the oath, the glow around the chain began to fade and spread, covering all of them before vanishing. Jake slowly unwrapped the chain, then went to sit down.

"I can give you thirty minutes, no more than that, it tires me too much. Only Remy knows the whole truth about me, I wasn't lying when I said I was not a regular human. I am half daoine sídhe, I am over six hundred years old and I am a creature of magic. None of you will remember this once I release the circle but know this, I am a watcher only, here to guide those who can change the world for the better, and I am not the only one of my kind. We cannot act directly, even if the world is in danger, beyond that which a normal human is capable of acting. Mostly we search out key people and try to guide them onto the path of helping humanity." Jake nodded at Tamara that she should continue.

Tamara was quiet as she composed her thoughts. "I need all of you to know everything that happened when Thor took me to Asgård. He told you that a mage was necessary to save my life, he didn't tell you it was Loki. Just listen, please, let me finish. Loki drained himself of magic to save me and even had to use Thor's life-force as well. As a result, he was unable to keep up the barriers he had constructed within his mind. When Loki fell into the abyss, he was found by a more powerful being, he was brutally tortured for what equaled hundreds of years for us but he continued to fight. Eventually, another prisoner was brought in and Loki was made to believe it was Thor because it was a shape-shifter. They tortured this shape-shifter to the point of near-death, then left it to suffer within reach of Loki. Loki was then offered the chance to save what he believed was Thor, if he swore an oath to obey the being. They sent him here to retrieve the tesseract, they didn't care about conquering us at all, we are nothing to them, they just wanted the tesseract."

Tasha was skeptical of everything Tamara said. "And how can we believe Loki is telling the truth about all of this?"

It was Thor who answered "Because that information did not come from Loki, it came from Tamara. When he healed her, a temporary bond was created between them, it allowed Tamara access to his inner mind. She saw his memories of what he suffered, even now he cannot speak of it because the magic binds him still."

"That doesn't mean he didn't make it up."

Steve had been quiet but he felt Tasha needed to know everything. "When I was in Germany, we raided a concentration camp one day and liberated a bunch of women and children that were being experimented on by Hydra. When Loki had a nightmare that night, Thor and a bunch of healers could barely restrain him, so I slapped him. It woke him up but he had the same look in his eyes as those people we rescued from the camps. You can't fake that Tasha, plus they had another healer come visit him, she confirmed that he was really abused as Tamara described."

"Tamara drew images of what she saw within Loki's nightmare, I took these images back to Asgård. Loki could barely speak when he saw them. My father is trying to discover the identity of the being who held him captive but when Loki saw a simple drawing of that being, he withdrew into himself and became as a small child, unable to do anything but shake in fear."JARVIS put the scanned images up on the large TV screen where everyone could view them, with the last unfinished scene being the largest.

"So what, does this mean he gets off scot-free?"

"No, my brother remains within the dungeons of Asgård until he can be released from the power of this creature."

"How do we know he didn't do anything to harm Tamara?"

"My brother swore an oath never to harm her or those she calls family, which includes all of us. Even knowing the anger felt towards him for what he did here, he still swore not to harm any of you. There are only two ways he can be rid of this oath, to be released by the one to whom it is made or when a stronger oath over rules it. An oath freely given is stronger than one coerced and an older oath is stronger."

"One prominent memory that is repeated in Loki's dreams in a voice, reminding him of the penalty for failing to obtain the tesseract for the being. The image is hazy, like Loki wasn't there in body but he is on a rocky surface and there is a robed being holding a staff. Loki refers to this being as 'The Other' and it tells him _'If you fail, if the tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can not find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain.'_ Loki is as much a victim as Clint was yet he still suffers for it and I will do everything I can to help him heal, no one should suffer the way he did."

Jake interrupted before any argument could begin. "Tamara time grows short, you must finish this."

"When Tamara was missing, you know I went to Asgård to see if Heimdall could guide us to her. But when I exited the Bifrost my mother was waiting for me. She said that in spite of the pain it caused him, Loki had used magic within the dungeons. He told her he could feel Tamara's pain and that he sent the captain to her."

Steve nodded "I was in the gym and heard someone behind me, I thought it was one of you but it was an image of Loki. He was visibly upset and insisted Tamara was injured and afraid, he offered to teleport me to her because that was the only spell he could do in that form. You saw what happened on the video, one minute I was in the gym, then I was on a dark beach with cold water lapping over my feet, the same beach where Tony found us. Even if you don't trust Loki, trust Tamara."

Jake stood, although he was a bit shaky at first. "I am sorry but I must bring down the circle. _yn ein hamser, yn ein lle, dychwelwch i ni ein lle naturiol._"

Jake moved to the west point of the circle and began to walk slowly widdershins or counter-clockwise until he completed the circle and removed the seal, speaking a spell the entire time.

_"Arglwyddi y Gorllewin, Arglwyddi Dŵr, i ddim yn gofyn i chi i ryddhau y Cylch._

_Arglwyddi y De, Arglwyddi of Fire, i ddim yn gofyn i chi i ryddhau y Cylch._

_Arglwyddi Dwyrain, Arglwyddi Awyr, yr wyf yn gofyn i chi i ryddhau y Cylch._

_Arglwyddi y Gogledd, Arglwyddi Ddaear, i ddim yn gofyn i chi i ryddhau y Cylch."_

As Jake was speaking Tamara could see the blue shield begin to fade until it was just a memory. "It will take a couple of minutes for your memories to fade from the conscious mind, but not even a telepath can access them. For now, I simply need rest, do not wake me unless it is a dire emergency, allow me to wake on my own. Anyone who sees me will think I am ill, it will take me a few days to recover. Bruce, can you help me to my room?"

Bruce nodded and allowed Jake to lean on him as they slowly exited the room. Once Jake was back in his room, Bruce helped him into bed. "Do you need anything?"

"Just lots of water and fresh fruit available, any kind really. I'm sorry you didn't have time to discuss your issue with them but I can do this for you, if you wish."

"No, but I did check other sources, you were right, it all really happened. What happened to her later, do you know?"

"She became a pediatrician and had two children of her own, and three grandchildren. She still lives but has blocked all memories of that night."

"I'm glad, I need to make sure no one can find out what happened, not until I'm ready." Bruce pulled the disc from his pocket and held it for a moment, studying it, then crumpled it in his fist. "Maybe it's best if no one else knows about this."

Jake took the crumpled pieces of the disc and cupped them in both hands, then chanted softly, so low Bruce couldn't make out what he said. But he did see the pieces begin to glow before they just vanished into nothing. Jake just shrugged "Gone, no one will ever be able to find those pieces now. Remember, don't bother to wake me, I'll wake on my own when I have recovered."

Bruce simply nodded and left the room, returning a few minutes later with several bottles of water and a small bowl of fruit which he quietly left on the nightstand by the bed before leaving the room.


	18. Life Returns to Normal

Everything was normal around the tower for the next couple of days, but normal for the Avengers was anything but normal for most people. Tamara's cuts had all healed and her leg was mostly healed but no one would let her do anything more than tai chi until it was completely healed. So she spent her days lifting weights and working on her aim on the firing range. Even though she was not expected to be in combat, everyone knew the possibility existed. She had discovered that when she used small objects as projectiles, she had better accuracy than when she used a gun or bow. So Clint had given her some throwing stars that he seldom used and she found she loved them.

She frequently watched Steve and Thor or Clint and Tasha spar, sometimes they would mix it up and switch partners. Pepper was getting basic self-defense lessons from Tasha and Tony would usually leave the lab to watch. Tamara was still on crutches but she could move fairly well on them and had even learned how to use them as a weapon without doing more damage to her leg.

The team decided to go out to eat on the third night; Happy had not fully recovered yet and the restaurant was close so they decided to walk. Everyone was in the restaurant except Bruce and Tamara when they heard a screeching noise, then a Hulk roar followed by a loud crash. Running outside they found Hulk standing angry in the middle of the road, a crumpled car in front of him. Tamara was lying on the ground and both Steve and Thor rushed to her side.

"I'm fine, Hulk stopped the car, thank you Hulk."

"Hulk keep Tam safe."

Pepper turned on the driver, faster than anyone could expect. "You idiot! Don't you even look before you go speeding down a busy road. You're lucky she wasn't hurt, what if it had been someone else, you could have killed them."

The man in the car just glared at Pepper, his hands out of sight. Tasha caught sight of his hands moving before anyone else and darted at Pepper, throwing her to the ground, just as shots rang out. She pulled out a gun but the man had taken the time to disappear into the shadows. As he vanished, they heard him yell, "You won't get away from me again".

Tony was furious that Pepper had been attacked and he knelt by her side. "Pepper, you OK, somebody find him."

"I'm fine Tony, thanks Tasha, who was that guy?" She let Tony help her up, grimacing at the sight of her torn dress, until they were both startled by a roar from Hulk.

He was crouched protectively over Tamara as she struggled with Thor, as if she was trying to get away from him. A crowd was beginning to gather until Hulk began to growl at them, although a few camera flashes could be seen. Tamara was flailing her crutches at anyone who tried to get close, even Pepper, and Tony had to jerk her back quickly.

Hulk moved closer to Tamara, shielding her from anyone else, then gently reached out and stroked her hair, "Tam safe."

Tamara froze when Hulk touched her hair, leaning against his big hand. She was crying now, tears streaming down her face but she managed to choke out a single word "Promise"

This time she didn't fight as Steve and Thor touched her, instead she collapsed into the safety of their arms, sobbing the entire time. The group was suddenly joined by several armed men but Tasha just touched Tony's arm gently, letting him know everything was fine. They were ushered back into the restaurant, safe from prying eyes. One man followed them in and spoke quietly with Tasha and Clint, handing them both earwigs before exiting the restaurant.

"Be glad SHIELD had a team nearby on a stakeout, they were close enough to hear Hulk. They'll secure the car and try to find our shooter. In the meantime, a car is being brought over so we can take them home. Fury asks that we keep both Pepper and Tamara in the tower until we determine who the target was, either is a possibility since Tamara has been seen with all of us."

Tony was slowly calming down, "I want everything they find, nobody tries to hurt my family."

When the SHIELD agent reentered the restaurant, Tasha and Clint began to round up the group. Bruce still hadn't changed back so Clint volunteered to walk home with him. Steve still held Tamara, her head buried against his chest as she cried. When Tasha came closer, she realized Tamara was begging him not to let anyone touch her and she began to wonder if Tamara was the target and not Pepper. Tony ushered Pepper over to Steve and with him and Thor flanking them, they made their way to the waiting car. After Pepper and Steve, still holding Tamara, were in the car, Tony and Thor joined them in the back while Tasha took a seat in the front. Just before the car left, the driver's door opened and Clint was urging the driver to leave while an angry Hulk watched. The driver got the message and exited, allowing Clint to take his place.

When Clint got in the car, he shrugged at Tasha, "Hulk's really upset, doesn't want anyone but us around them. I don't think he's gonna let Bruce come back until we're home safe." As Clint drove slowly the few blocks back to the tower, Hulk paced alongside the car. Clint drove the car into the underground garage as Hulk followed. Once everyone was inside, he parked the car near the private elevator and he and Tasha stood guard with Hulk as Tony and Thor escorted the others inside. Only once the elevator began to return to the garage did Hulk allow Bruce to regain control.


	19. The Hunt is On

Bruce leaned wearily against Clint as the three of them entered the elevator. Once it finally reached the main level, they joined the others in the media room where Tony had JARVIS scanning all the cameras in the area of the attack. JARVIS had isolated a clear image of the man and was running facial recognition trying to locate him while simultaneously searching government data banks in an attempt to learn the man's identity. Steve was seated on the love-seat, still holding Tamara and murmuring softly to her. Pepper sat near them but whenever she tried to touch Tamara, she became more upset. Jake had finally awoken and as he entered the room, JARVIS located a criminal record for the man they were hunting.

"Sir, I have found a record of the man who attacked you tonight."

"Tell us what you've got JARVIS."

"I do not believe that would be wise Sir, however, I have sent the files to Miss Potts tablet."

Tony took the tablet, and began to read, becoming visibly upset. After a couple of minutes, he set it down. "How positive are you on the facial recognition JARVIS?"

"100% Sir, he has several distinctive scars on his face."

"Send everything to the conference room, Pepper, I want you to stay here with Steve and Tamara. You come too doc, this is important."

Everyone followed Tony to the conference room, curious to know why he didn't share the information in the media room. Tony closed the door behind them and began to pace.

"JARVIS, display the arrest record you found and highlight the arresting officer's name." The large screen lit up with an arrest record from 1999. "Was that her uncle doc?"

"Yeah, but he arrested a lot of people. Why would this guy just now be after him?"

"JARVIS, bring up the charges and then the outcome of trial, followed by his current status." A long list of crimes began to scroll down the screen, including minor details of the victims. All of them were women similar in appearance to Tamara and he had eventually killed all of them. Some of the women were in fact still minors when he abducted them and there were several women who fit his victim profile still listed as missing but noted as 'presumed dead'. The last record JARVIS put up showed that he was released from prison just a few months ago.

"No wonder she is so upset, please, let me handle this but I promise, he'll be praying for cops before it's over."

"SHIELD can take care of him as soon as we find him."

"I know someone who can find him but when he finds out why you want the guy, he will want to take care of it himself."

"How sure are you they can find him if JARVIS hasn't been able to find him yet? It's like he vanished into thin air after he entered that alley."

"Trust me on this, Logan can find him, and he'll wish he was dead before Logan's done with him." Jake pulled out a phone and sent a short message, then sat down. "We'll have company in a few minutes, Kurt is bringing Logan and Remy here, I asked Jean to give him an image of this room, now we just wait."

Several minutes passed while they waited, then with a 'pop' Remy was in the room along with a teen boy and a rough looking man with dark hair. Jake didn't waste time with introductions, just got right to the point. "Logan, I need you to find this man, he attacked Tamara and we believe he is the same man who held her hostage a few days ago. Someone can take you to the place he was last seen. Remy, try to keep him from killing the guy."

Tony stood quickly, "I'll take them there, JARVIS can feed me anything he finds, just let me get my suit."

"Where is she?"

"This way Logan, Kurt can you stay here or is Charles expecting you back?"

"The professor did not say, so I will wait for Logan and Remy to finish."

Jake led the three of them back to the media room. Tasha was talking softly to Pepper in one corner and Jake noticed that Bruce had not joined them. As he looked around, he also noticed that Thor was not with them and he wondered where they had gone to. Pepper must have seen the question in his eyes because she answered before he could ask.

"Tasha told me what JARVIS found, Thor went with Bruce, to make sure he gets to his chamber before he gets too angry. Tasha and I will stay here but Clint plans to go with Tony. She's finally calmed down but only because she's asleep now." Pepper eyed the two men and the teen standing behind Jake. "I wish you had returned under better circumstances but who are your friends, Remy, right?"

"_Oui, mademoiselle, _you met Kurt before but he look much different, shall we say? And this is Logan, he is a friend of Tamara's as well, he will find this man before he can harm her again."

Logan walked behind the love-seat and saw Tamara curled up under a blanket, her head pillowed on Steve's chest as one arm covered her protectively. Her face was streaked with tears and even in her sleep, she still sobbed and shuddered occasionally. Steve had his head down, softly whispering to Tamara, reassuring her she was safe, all his attention was focused on calming her so he failed to notice Logan or Remy behind him. Toi was curled up on the back of the love-seat, revealing her full size and she hissed slightly when Logan reached a hand towards Tamara. "Nice cat, what happened to the other one?"

Clint entered the room, armed and ready to find the man. "It was killed, happened the day everyone met Tamara. I was injured and when some guys came in the swamp hunting her, the cat was killed defending us. Tamara's lived here ever since."

"Too bad, she loved that cat, even if it did have an attitude. So where's the other guy, the one that needed his suit?"

"Tony'll meet us there, it's easier for him to just fly over, let's go."

"Where's her clothes from when she was missing?"

"Why?"

"It will make things easier, when we find him, Logan can tell you if he was the one who hurt her before."

Clint left the room and returned a few minutes later with a bloody shirt in his hands. "It hasn't been washed yet, does that help?"

"Yep" Logan took the shirt and balled it up, stuffing it into a pocket on his coat, then he followed Remy and Clint from the room.

Clint led Remy and Logan back to the restaurant, wondering how this Logan could find the man when SHIELD hadn't been able to find him yet. Tony was already there when they arrived, his suit gleaming in the night. Clint led the two men over to the car and watched as Logan poked around inside, before leaving the car and heading straight for the alley where the man had disappeared as Remy followed along behind. Logan headed for a fire escape at the end of the alley and into an empty building. Clint followed the two for several blocks, keeping Tony updated on their progress. He didn't know how Logan was tracking this man but he never hesitated.

After about twenty minutes, Logan stopped and waited for Remy.

"I don't know yet if he's still here but he spent a lot of time around here. Tell them to keep quiet."

Remy moved back and waited while Logan seemed to prowl around the building before finding a door with several padlocks.

"He kept her in here."

Before Clint could remove his lock-picks from his pocket, Logan had sliced the padlocks off the door with metal claws protruding from his hands. Clint watched as the claws retracted, as though they never existed. Tony arrived at the location just as Logan pulled the door open to reveal two rooms.

Inside, the first room was a mess, except for one corner which held a computer and other equipment. Tony moved to the computer and inserted a flash drive so JARVIS could hack it and copy everything to Tony's personal servers. Logan entered the second room and Remy heard the distinct snikt of his claws, the next sound he heard was gunshots. Clint followed Remy into the second room just in time to see Logan heading out the window after someone. Remy went right out the window behind him but when Clint got to the window the two were nowhere in sight. Clint found fresh blood on the windowsill but when he started to head out it, he was stopped by Tony's voice from the other room.

"Clint, get a SHIELD team in here to secure this place, JARVIS is still copying his files. I'll see if I can spot them from above."

"Watch out Tony, I think that Logan guy is hurt, you find them and I'll get Fury to have a team on standby."

As Tony left the building trying to locate Logan or Remy, Clint was contacting SHIELD to get a team in place. Before they arrived, JARVIS had copied the computer's files and selectively destroyed several he deemed harmful to Tamara. Once the SHIELD team arrived, Clint asked JARVIS to direct him to Tony's location as he grabbed the flash drive. JARVIS directed him towards the docks and Clint could hear gunshots as he approached. He watched as Logan leaped across the dock onto a ship, completely ignoring the gunshots ringing out around him.

It suddenly got very quiet and he followed Remy and Tony onto the ship. As he rounded a corner, he saw Logan had a man pinned against a wall with one hand. His other hand had metal claws protruding from the back and they were at the man's throat. Remy was standing nearby but not interfering, and neither was Tony.

After a minute, Logan threw the man to the ground. "I'm not gonna kill ya, no matter how much you deserve it. But I have your scent now. If you ever touch another woman again, I'll find you. Get him out of here before I lose my temper."

The man tried to act brave "Monsters like you belong in cages."

"I'm not the monster, you are!" Logan practically roared at the man. "If I find out you touched her, there is no place on this planet that I will not find you and I will kill you slowly." Logan stumbled slightly as he turned back towards them and Clint was surprised to see his clothes were covered in blood. Remy grabbed his arm and steadied him as Tony stood guard over the man.

"Come Logan, let's get you home."

"No, I need to see Tamara first, make sure he didn't..." Logan didn't say anything else but disgust was evident in his voice.

"Fine, but maybe we get you cleaned up first, no? You don't wanna her to worry for nothing."

By the time SHIELD arrived to take the man into custody, Clint had heard enough of his mouth. He knew Tony was itching to hurt him by the way he kept clenching and unclenching his fist inside the armor. Clint commandeered a car from SHIELD as Tony took off for the tower, making it back not long after Logan and Remy who had walked.

Tamara was still sleeping by the time all four men had returned. When Tony arrived he found Remy and Logan in the kitchen, talking quietly with Jake. After several minutes, Jake made a very short phone call, then went to join everyone in the media room. In spite of the temperature inside, Logan had zipped up his coat, presumably to hide the blood on his shirt but Tony was curious as to why he didn't seem to be injured since he knew he'd seen several bullets strike him. Tony had JARVIS transfer the files from the man's computer to a tablet for him to go over later. He'd noticed that Remy and Logan seemed restless and it was obvious something was going on because the young mutant Kurt had vanished.

When Kurt suddenly returned, he had the woman, Jean, with him. She went and spoke softly to Logan, then to where Tamara lay sleeping, still curled up against Steve for protection. She brushed away stray hair over Tamara's eyes, then placed her hands over Tamara's temples, barely touching her. Tamara stirred in her sleep and began to struggle a little, causing Jean to let go of her. Jean walked over to Logan and Remy and spoke to them quietly for several minutes, then Kurt teleported Logan and Jean back to wherever he had brought them from.

Remy came over to Tony and quietly asked if they could talk somewhere private. Tony was curious so he led Remy out to the launchpad and waited to see what he wanted.

"You care about Tamara much, no?"

"She's family, why?"

"Logan wanted to kill that man because of her. Among other things, his sense of smell is greatly enhanced, that is how Logan tracked him. He could smell old blood in those rooms and he recognized some of it as Tamara's. That man does not deserve to live, he did not just murder women, he brutalized them before they finally died. Jean tried to reach into her mind, to see if she had been 'harmed' to be polite but Tamara reacted violently to the intrusion and Jean did not wish to force her to remember anything."

"You don't think he did anything do you?"

"I don't know but I would like to stay for a bit, I have known her for years and she will always be safe with me."

"There's a couple empty rooms on her floor, pick one."

"Thank you, and Logan suggested that Kurt bring Marie back to stay with her as well. Marie can read her thoughts without causing Tamara any distress."

"She's a telepath then?"

"No, think more like a siphon. If she touch people, she absorbs their memories and any powers they have, she almost killed the only boy she ever kissed. For some reason, she can touch Tamara without harming her but she does get memories, like making a copy of something."

"No problem, we'll just inform the others, but until we know if she was harmed, it stays between us, deal?"


	20. Superhero Sleepover

Tony and Remy returned to the media room just as Kurt popped back in with a young woman. She had dark brown hair with a striking white streak down the front and she wore long gloves that ended under her shirt sleeves. Remy introduced her as Marie but JARVIS quietly informed Tony that he had identified her as the mutant known as Rogue. She had a small satchel slung over one shoulder and she was carrying another which she tossed at Remy. And when she spoke it was with a very distinctive Southern accent.

"Hiya sugah, miss me?"

"Always_ cherie_, but you can see me anytime. Did you speak with Logan or Jean?"

"Sure did, but let her sleep for now, I'll get answers later when she's not so shook up."

"Guys, word of warning from Remy here, don't touch Rogue, no offense."

"None taken, wouldn't want to hurt anybody Tamara cares about and it is only contact with my bare skin which is dangerous."

Steve had dozed off while Clint and Tony were gone and everyone was reluctant to wake him, even to move Tamara. Pepper showed Marie and Remy to empty rooms on Tamara's floor, figuring they would want to be close to her. Thor volunteered to stay in the media room where Tamara still slept, safe and comforted in Steve's arms. Tony was too restless to sleep so he had JARVIS put a movie on for Thor to watch as he began to review the files JARVIS had copied.

As he reviewed the files, he noticed a secure file and asked JARVIS about it. JARVIS stated he had permanently destroyed those files on the man's computer and he felt it unwise for others to view them. Tony hesitated a moment before opening the file to find it contained videos and pictures. He only paid a little attention to the pictures until he realized they showed Tamara, her face bruised and bloodied. He felt his anger begin to grow and he hesitated to watch the videos.

"JARVIS, did he..." Tony couldn't even vocalize what he needed to know but it seemed JARVIS still knew his question.

"No Sir, not on any of the videos I recovered. But there are videos of other victims who were not so lucky. It appears he moved Tamara to a boat prior to her escape. The highlighted video shows how she got away."

Tony allowed JARVIS to play the video and he watched as the man dragged Tamara into a cabin on a boat. It was obvious she had been beaten and he could see the handcuffs as Tamara struggled to get away. Tony watched as the man took a knife and slashed at her repeatedly, before Tamara finally got a large table between them. She had her back against a wall, literally with only a large glass window behind her. She grabbed a lamp and struck the window at an angle, causing the glass to crack. He watched as she was chased back around the table only to find the door padlocked. When the man came after her again, she used the table like a springboard and jumped through the cracked window before the man could follow.

The man must have had the boat covered in cameras because another video began to play. It showed Tamara as she came through the window and Tony could tell she was injured when she landed on her right leg. She struggled to stand and staggered to the railing, her hands still cuffed, as the man came into view on the deck. Tony watched as Tamara deliberately fell backwards over the railing, into the cold waters of the bay, rather than allow the man to capture her again. After watching the video of the attack, Tony could understand why Tamara had freaked out at the sound of the man's voice. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice that Thor was standing behind him as the video of the attack played. For all his size, Thor could be quiet when he had a reason to do so, and Tony jumped when Thor laid a hand on his shoulder.

Thor leaned close and spoke quietly to Tony, "I do not believe it wise if some of the others saw this."

Tony glanced over to where Tamara lay sleeping under the protective arms of Steve. "Yeah, I don't think Cap'll like it much, and Bruce might go a bit green on the guy."

"I think we need to talk." Thor turned and exited the room, making his way out to the landing pad, curious, Tony followed him.

"What's up big guy?"

"I am not familiar with many Midgardian ways but it seems Tamara is fond of the Captain."

"As in likes him? Yeah I noticed she seems more attached to him than the rest of us."

"I know he had feelings for someone he lost, but do you think he still has those feelings?"

"Who Peggy? I think he may be finally letting go of that. She died when I was about ten years old and I think he's coming to realize that he can't bring her back. But does he care about Tamara the same way? I honestly don't know but I know he would never intentionally hurt her."

"My brother believes Tamara cares deeply for him."

"It may be one thing I agree with him on. But I think we should keep this between us, in case we're wrong."

"Agreed"

Tony and Thor returned to the media room to find that Remy was seated in a chair near Tamara, his eyes glowing in the dark as he watched over her sleep. He glanced at the two men as they entered the room but when Tamara began to shudder in her sleep, his attention returned to her, as he reached a hand out to gently rub her back.

"No offense, but that's just a bit creepy, watching someone sleep."

"She is remembering many things, but a comforting touch is always welcome."

"So how did you meet Tamara anyways?"

"I was tracking a dangerous mutant in Miami and I was injured when we fought, he carried the fight out into the public view where I was attacked. He look normal but with my eyes, it was obvious I was a mutant. I was forced to flee to avoid hurting innocent people and Tamara found me before anyone else. She took me into the swamp to hide me but I couldn't remember anything about who I was, just that I was hunting that man and he was dangerous. When I didn't report in to the professor on schedule several days later, he try to reach me, but because I couldn't remember him, I fought against him entering my mind. He sent Logan and Marie to Miami, Logan to finish the job and Marie to find me. Logan found the guy and killed him, he was wiping children's minds and turning them into mindless slaves, adults were too distrusting for him to control. Marie posed as a mutant hunter looking for me and encountered people who had seen me. One man admitted to seeing me but bragged that I had been taken away to safety in the swamp. Marie contacted Logan and they went into the swamp looking for me. Logan encountered Tamara and her cat as she hunted and recognize my scent on her, he try to scare her into telling him where I was. Tamara fled but Logan track her back to the shack where she had hid me. When he arrived with Marie, I still don't remember who I am and Tamara was willing to attack them to defend me. Marie had pictures of us together and managed to convince Tamara that they were truly my friends. We had offered to take her back to the school but she would not leave the cat, so she stay in Miami."

"Sounds like the way she met us. Clint was injured when he interfered with the abduction of some children by gang members. Tamara rescued him and took him to safety in the swamp but he was unconscious. We found out Clint was missing and went looking for him, only for Bruce to discover Jake running a clinic down there. Later a couple gangs banded together and went into the swamp looking for her. By this time we were pretty sure that she had found Clint so we went into the swamp looking for them as well. Gang members found the shack she was hiding Clint in and attacked, the cat was killed protecting them as they fled. In the process Tamara was shot in the back and was paralyzed for a while, we brought her here when we found out she was an underage runaway. She eventually revealed her healing ability to us and talked her way into becoming the team medic. But that's not why she's here, she has her own place but we want her here with us because she has become part of our little family."

"I can tell y'all care about her Tony, take care of her, if she ever need help, contact professor at Xavier Institute at this number." Remy handed Tony a piece of paper with a phone number and a code. "He will send any help he can provide, that is why Jean came and why Marie and I are here now. Charles does his best to protect all mutants but those like Tamara, ones who help others, get extra watching over by X-Men. That code is assign to Tamara, you don't even have to say anything, just message it and enter that code, the professor or Jean will use Cerebro to find her."

Tony studied the number, "I'll give it to everyone on the team, JARVIS add this number to the system, label it as Tamara emergency."

"Done Sir and I have added it to everyone's phones as well."

By now it was early in the morning and Steve was starting to stir. When he woke, Tamara was still sleeping so he hesitated to move but he had not eat in hours and he needed to move around. When he saw Remy watching him, he started to wake Tamara but Remy stopped him.

"No, let me help, she trusts me and she will continue to sleep." Remy gently lifted Tamara away from Steve's side and traded places with him, settling into the love-seat and gently stroking Tamara's hair as he pulled the blanket back over her shoulders. "Marie will be up soon, she will want some time alone with Tamara. Tamara is one of the few people who can safely touch her and I know what it means to her."

Tony studied Remy as Steve was leaving the room. "You love her don't you, Marie I mean?"

"Yes, and she loves me, but even I can't touch her bare skin, she is the most important woman in my life. I have no family beyond the X-Men, I was abandoned at birth because I'm a mutant, but Tamara is the sister I would have chosen, Marie and Kurt feel the same way."

"Yeah, she kinda grows on you."

Steve only half listened to Tony and Remy as he was leaving. He didn't want to leave Tamara alone when she was so scared but he knew she trusted Tony and Remy. He made his way to his room to change clothes, then to the kitchen for breakfast. He heard a strange female voice talking to JARVIS in the hallway, getting directions to the media room. Setting his breakfast on a tray, he fixed a bowl of cereal for Tamara as well, grabbed some bottles of juice and headed back to the media room. When he returned, Tamara was rubbing the sleep from her eyes as a young brown-haired woman sat talking with Remy. Tamara eyed the tray, then picked up a bowl of cereal and began to eat.

"Thanks Steve, I was starved. Oh, this is Marie, don't be offended when she doesn't shake hands, she can't touch most people without hurting them."

"OK, well then I'll just say hi, but when did you get here? And you're welcome Tamara, we both kinda missed supper and you're still healing."

"Marie got here last night after Logan left, she and I must go home tonight. Hank is coming with Logan in the jet to pick us up tonight."

Tamara laughed, just a small one, but it made Steve feel better. "Remy and Marie are X-Men, her code-name is Rogue. They handle a lot of the mutant problems in the world, the professor tries to help mutants live peacefully with normal humans. If I hadn't had Amber, I would have gone and lived with them several years ago but I didn't trust her around strange people and I couldn't abandon her so I stayed in Miami. And why didn't you wake me Remy? I haven't seen Logan in almost two years, I miss him."

"_Cherie_, you were upset and needed your sleep, that is why he is coming with Hank later today, so that he may visit you. He came last night to hunt down the man who attacked all of you last night."

"So I'm safe now, he can't hurt me?" Tamara's voice quavered slightly as she looked at Remy.

"Yes, _cherie_, Logan caught him and Tony made sure he was taken into custody. Not to mention, Logan made it clear he will kill him if he ever comes near you."

Marie leaned over and wrapped her arms around Tamara, "Sugah, we will all do everything we can to protect you. Now, can I have a real hug?"

Tamara nodded and Rogue pulled her gloves off, wrapped her arms around Tamara and held her as she cried tears of relief. Remy moved away from the two women so that he was behind Tamara, out of her sight. He nodded to Marie and she allowed one hand to lift Tamara's hair and bring her hand into contact with Tamara's bare neck. Tamara stiffened a little, then relaxed as Marie smoothed her hair out. "Sorry, sugah, just let it all out." Tamara couldn't see Remy behind her so she had no idea of the silent conversation between him and Marie. Steve saw Remy visibly relax and he wondered what he had missed. After Tamara stopped crying, Marie pulled her gloves back on, clearly missing the simple touch of another person.


End file.
